


Immortal (at least until I think of a better title)

by jdeechan



Category: DBZ Future Timeline, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Future Trunks DBZ Timeline, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdeechan/pseuds/jdeechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Based in Mirai Trunks timeline after he defeated Cell. There’s new androids Trunks has to deal with, but this time he’s not fighting alone. In fact it's someone he knows brought back to help him.<br/>But that over protective nature sends Trunks somewhere he hasn't been in ages.</p><p>M/M in future chapters<br/>Future Trunks / Goten<br/>Future Gohan / Future Trunks<br/>Some Timeline jumping</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The DBZ rites belong to Akira Toriyama, I'm just a fan whose been playing waaaaaay too much Dragon ball Xenoverse lately and using Trunks and Gohan as team mates and the yaoi... it's just there man, it's just there. So obviously I make no money from writing this.  
> Note that I do work so writing this comes out of my non work gaming time so updates... yeeeah not gunna be to often unless there is a serious patch download needed in game.

**Prologue**

 

Many times he had been close to death, or _worse_ ; but this was different.

He was far from dead. But he had been gone from here when it happened. His home. It had only been an hour, long enough for something to happen.

He was tearing through the rubble of the remainder of Capsule Corp. His mother, he had left her here, he just stepped out to pick up some of her supplies.

But he had returned to a destroyed home.

Trunks had no idea what happened or why. The androids were gone, he’d defeated them and even Cell was gone. There was no evil in the world.

 

All he knew was his mother was on this crazy mission to build a space craft she wanted to go to new namek and ask a favour to use the dragonballs to revive those that had been lost.

But now… she was gone. Completely gone, no body no nothing. He had nothing, not even a roof over his head.

Trunks didn’t understand how this could happen. In an hour none-the-less.

 

“Hey is everyone alright in here?” A soft female voice called out from behind Trunks.

He stopped and turned round. Trunks looked at the woman holding a young toddler in her arms.

“I don’t know my mother she was in here and I got back and this place was trashed.”

The woman walked up to him and looked round.

“Bulma, is your mother?” She asked.

Trunks nodded.

The woman held out her hand. “I’m Videl. This is my daughter Pan.”

Trunks took her hand and shook it. “Videl… why does that sound familiar?”

She rolled her eyes. “Because my dad, he’s claiming he defeated the androids. I’m sorry about that.”

“Waaaait. Hercule Satan’s daughter?” Trunks looked at her.

Videl smiled and she shrugged. “Yeah I’m sorry about that. Really I am.” She looked round. “I saw the explosion from my place.”

Trunks began lifting rubble up uncovering the computers.

“Explosion, if I can just find the main frame for the security then, I can see what happened.”

Videl blinked seeing him holding up a piece of the roof three times his weight while looking under it.

“Just a question, you don’t happen to be an android yourself do you?”

“Huh? Me? No.” He looked to the piece of ceiling.

Trunks shrugged. “I get this from my dad’s side. My mother thinks it can be annoying, but useful.”

“A _friend_ of mine… he used to be able to do that too. We really thought he was going to beat them. But instead it was you.”

Trunks lowered the piece of the ceiling. “So your friend was strong huh?”

“The strongest person I knew apart from my dad.” Videl looked down at Pan. “And Pan she’s the next strongest I know.” She set her down. “Go on Pan, show him.”

The four year old walked to the same piece of ceiling Trunks had just lowered and then picked it up over her head.

“What the-?” Trunks stepped back. “How can she-?”

“My _friend_ , he’s her father… but he died before he explained this to me.” She motioned to Pan holding the rubble over her head. “You can put it down now sweetie.”

“Kay!” Pan chirped and set it back down.

Trunks looked at Videl with a side long glance.

“What was his name?”

Videl blinked. “His name? It was Gohan.”

Trunks smiled a little. “That explains everything. Videl can I get Pan to help me clear this away I need to know if my mother is under there. Then I can explain to you what Gohan didn’t.”

“Sure. You okay with helping sweetie?”

The little girl looked up at Trunks. “Do I get ice cream?”

Trunks smiled and ruffled her hair. “Of course my treat kiddo.”

“YAY!”

 

~*~*~

 

Videl sat in shock, Trunks had explained everything he knew about Saiyans, Gohan, Gero, the androids. Everything was a bit much to take in, but she was glad Pan didn’t understand, she just wanted to finish off her third bowl of ice cream.

“That would explain why she said she was going away for a while.” Videl mused.

Trunks had wondered why his mother would have even tried, sure everything was as it should had been, but something in the past week had motivated her even more to revive everyone.

He looked at Pan understanding.

“She wanted to revive Gohan, so Pan doesn’t grow up without a father… like I did.” He smiled a little at that.

 

Trunks looked at Videl. “Did Gohan teach you anything?”

“I nagged him to teach me to fly, but that was as far as we got before…” She looked at Pan blushing.

“I see, and Gohan being Gohan cut you off for Pan’s sake?”

Videl sighed. “That man really, I know I could have learnt more. So since he taught you, you are going to finish what he started and teach me and Pan.”

“Wait… I’m doing what?” Trunks raised a brow.

“Trunks it’s done. You’re training us starting tomorrow.” Videl stated.

“YAY!” Pan cheered. “What’s training?”

 

Trunks sighed. “Sure it’s not like I have to find my mother or who blew up my house...” He stopped for a moment and his eyes went flat remembering she had been tinkering when he left. “I just hope it wasn’t my mother who blew up my house.”

Trunks looked to the security chip he had pulled from the main frame, now he just had to find a

computer, a working one to view it on.

 

Videl nodded at the chip. “My dad has a computer you can use. It’s not like he uses it much except to e-mail and blog about how he defeated the androids, the least he can do is loan it to the guy who really did.”

Trunks smiled and stood up. “Thanks Videl, You’ll have to bear with me, when I train you two. I’ve never trained anyone in my life. Gohan was my friend, and like a brother to me, before my teacher. Not that he did much as a teacher except throw me in the water and wait for me to drown.”

He saw Videl smile. “That was Gohan alright.” She looked down at Pan. “I really hope that explosion was just your mother heading off into space to get these dragonballs.”

Trunks held up the chip. “Me too.”

 

~*~*~

 

It was a faint glow that illuminated the room from the computer screen. Mr. Satan, Videl and himself watching the events on screen.

Sure enough, there had been an explosion, but it hadn’t been Bulma’s fault. Something had blasted its way into Trunks’ home. Not one thing either, three figures.

Always just out of camera shot as if they knew. But their voices could be heard.

“Can Trunks come out and play?” The male voice seemed unfamiliar to Trunks, it wasn’t 17. The female that laughed wasn’t 18.

“What do you three want?” Bulma demanded.

“A challenge.” The female spoke. “A damn good one and since your boy is the strongest this planet has to offer. We want him.”

“Over my dead body-”

“Twenty-three… you heard her.” The male voice spoke.

Trunks then saw it. A small child like android, with Bulma’s hair color stepped into shot.

Bulma was looking at the child. “What-?”

“Twenty-three here may not look like much, but Gero’s computer felt Trunks was going to be a problem.” The male explained. “Especially when it picked up on him training with Gohan, it made Twenty-three here, isn’t she cute?”

“She shares every genetic trait with yourself and Vegeta,” The female added. “She’s smart but fierce and she very competitive. This would be the child you would have had, had Vegeta lived.”

 

Trunks watched as his mother sunk to her knees looking at the lavender haired little girl. He then saw the tears. His hand clenched at his side. The young girl walked up to her and Trunks was expecting the worst, but instead in like child-like curiosity the young girl tilted her head and looked up at Bulma.

“Mama?”

Trunks watched as Bulma grabbed the child in her arms and held her.

“Bra.” She whispered. “I would have called you Bra. You are more than a number.”

The child’s hands clung to Bulma’s jacket. The embrace was returned.

“Twenty-three!” The male shouted.

“Kill her twenty-three!” The female growled.

The child shook her head. “Mama is warm. Unlike you two!”

Bulma suddenly grabbed a nearby capsule and popped the cap throwing it at the two, causing a burst of smoke and Trunks saw Bulma and the child’s shapes run.

“C’mon Bra we gotta go!”

 

There was another explosion and the smoke cleared, the shadows of the two androids were searching the lab for them.

“Twenty-one. They’re gone.” The female spoke.

“Lay this place down, Twenty-two nothing survives.” Twenty-one growled.

“Of course.” Twenty-two replied.

There was a follow up of blasts till the camera went to static.

 

“More androids!” Mr Satan exclaimed. “Well I’ll show them a thing or two!”

Trunks raised a brow and Mr. Satan held his hands up.

“Unless you want first crack at them, then go right ahead.”

Videl looked at Trunks. “She’s alive. At least.”

“There was no time machine or space ship though, not even a single debri of their existence.” Trunks stated and he rewound the video.

Trunks then played before the smoke bomb and motioned in the background.

“See. The time machine is that, and the other large circle in the back ground. The space ship.”

He tapped the screen then wound forward to show the shadows searching and both large machines were gone.

“My mother took both and the child and ran. But where would she go?” He tried to think on his mother from the other timeline, she had so many places she went to and he nodded his head.

“Videl I’m going to Gohan’s mother’s. Does Pan know her grandmother?”

Videl shook her head. “Gohan didn’t want to take me to meet his mother.”

Trunks nodded. “She can be a bit much. But she would welcome you both into the family.” He placed a hand on Pan’s head. “She’ll be happy to know Goku’s legacy didn’t die with Gohan.”

“Well lets go then. I know you want to find your mother and I want to help you.”

 

~*~*~

 

Chi-chi was hanging up the washing when she saw something flying in from the south. She paused for a moment and waited. It wasn’t androids she’d heard they’d finally been defeated. Her baby’s death had been avenged.

When Trunks landed he waved at her and then bowed politely. She was surprised. It had been a while.

“I’m sorry for dropping in like this.”

Chi-chi smiled. “Oh no Trunks, it’s perfectly fine. Are you okay?”

Trunks looked a bit concerned. “There was an attack on my home and my mom, well she got away but she’s gone. I was just wondering if you’d seen her?”

Chi-chi shook her head. “I’m afraid not, have you tried Master Roshi’s?”

Trunks shook his head. “I’m gunna go there next, um I did find something else when I was trying to find my mother. Something… Gohan left behind so I thought I better bring them over.”

Chi-chi looked at Trunks. “Oh you’re such a polite boy. What did Gohan leave behind?”

Trunks motioned to the sky and Chi-chi looked up seeing a woman fly in and land. Then not far behind her was a small child, a young girl.

“Chi-chi. This is Videl and Pan. Pan is Gohan and Videl’s daughter.” Trunks motioned at the two.

 

Trunks watched as Chi-chi sunk to her knees and she looked at the little red gi, the girl wore. Trunks could see she was close to tears as she held out her arms.

Pan ran into them. “I always wanted a grandma!”

Chi-chi looked at Videl. “So you seduced my Gohan, you better not be coming here looking for child support.”

Videl shook her head. “No, I would never ask such a thing. Besides, Gohan always spoke of you fondly, I barely remember my mother, she died when I was young. I just want Pan to have someone who was close to her father in her life. If that’s okay with you.”

“Did you marry my baby?” Chi-chi gave her a stern look.

Videl felt herself blush. “Um… no… we talked about it, if Gohan defeated the Androids. But any celebrations friends birthdays, baby showers. They were always broken up by the androids and if they knew Gohan had- me in his life. He was adamant about making sure they didn’t know. That anyone knew. Just in case.”

Chi-chi kept hugging the young girl. “That I understand. Gohan was always worried about others first. He got that from his father. Both of them stubborn lunk heads.”

 

Trunks looked at Videl. “Can I leave you two here with Chi-chi. I need to go check out Master Roshi’s. You can fill her in on my mother’s plan.”

Videl nodded. “Of course, but you better be back here tomorrow Trunks.” She pointed at him.

Trunks smiled. “Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Videl watched as Trunks took off to the sky, flashing into super saiyan before shooting off.

Chi-chi looked at Videl.

“Bulma’s plan?” She questioned.

“She built a space craft to get to a place called new namek. She wanted to use the Dragonballs to wish Gohan back.” Videl didn’t really understand these dragonballs or much.

But she gathered she said something good because Chi-chi smiled and hugged Pan to her tighter.

“She wants to bring my baby home. Oh I hope Trunks finds her.”

 

~*~*~

 

Trunks landed on Kame Island. He saw Master Roshi on his usual deck chair sleeping with a magazine over his face. Turtle was on the doorstep soaking up the sunshine.

“Trunks,” Turtle spoke.

“Did my mother drop by here?” Trunks asked.

 

The door opened before Turtle could reply. Trunks let out a breath of relief seeing his mother.

“Mom!”

He ran up to her as she hugged him. “Trunks, oh I’m so glad. I’m sorry I couldn’t contact you I left my phone at Capsule corp, then I realized you left yours in the lab.”

Trunks checked his pocket and blinked.

“Man I totally forgot.”

He blinked seeing the small child hiding behind his mother’s legs looking up at his.

“Is this the child you took from them? She looks about Pan’s age.”

 

Bulma looked at Trunks. “So you met Videl then?”

“Yeah she came over to make sure you were alright.”

Bulma frowned. “The Androids were gone by then right?”

Trunks nodded. “I haven’t seen them yet.”

Bulma grabbed his arms. “Don’t be fooled by their appearances, they are not who they resemble.”

Bra grabbed Trunks trouser leg. “We were activated when you killed Cell.”

Trunks let out a breath. “So you’re a lot stronger than Cell?”

Bulma shook her head. “From what I’ve read on the data Bra provided me with. When you fought our Cell. His power level must have dropped in the battle, to one hundred and fifty and they were woken up. All three of them, for, get this… consumption. So he could replenish his lost energy.”

Trunks looked at Bra. “They were woken up so Cell could eat them?”

“A replacement seventeen and eighteen with enhanced genetics. Twenty-two has Eighteen’s genes combined with Krillen’s. Twenty-one has Goku’s dna mixed with Chi-chi I’m guessing he was a back-up plan in case Gohan got too much for the androids.”

 

Trunks let out a breath and he looked at Bulma.

“Krillen and Eighteen… That means… Twenty-two is Marron.” He grabbed his mother’s arms. “Twenty-one is Goten.” He let her go quickly.

Bulma blinked. “Goten… Marron. Who are they?”

“You know when I went back and there was the whole Android 13 thing?”

Bulma nodded. “I remember.”

“Goten was born, Goku and Chi-chi’s second son it happened while I was there. Marron is Krillen and Eighteen’s child from that timeline.” Trunks ran a hand through his hair. “I stopped going back after Marron was born. To see a younger me with someone my own age, a couple of friends to grow up with. I think it hurt too much.”

Bulma pulled him into her arms. “Oh Trunks. So that explains the need to try and fit in, in a world where you’re the last of your kind and the strongest on this planet.”

“This twenty-one. Does he look just like Goku?” Trunks asked. He couldn’t pry his mother’s arms off him at that moment. But he didn’t really want to.

 

He was jealous of his alternative self, having a half saiyan play friend to grow up with.

Bulma nodded. “He looks like a teenage version of Goku. Right down to the hair.”

Part of him had wished that he could have come back here to have his own ‘Goten’ to hang out with and do the normal teenage things with.

Trunks looked at Bra. “Why did you leave with my mother?”

“I want a mama. I see other kids with mama’s and I want one.”

“I’ve checked her data Trunks and made some adjustments.” Bulma stated. “Bra here is going to stay with us. I’m going to take her with me to new Namek. She can fight, she has all of Vegeta’s moves, in case I come across any trouble.” She explained. “I’m going to make three wishes on Namek. One for Gohan, the other for Piccolo and the last to make sure these androids have their cyborg enhancements removed. So Bra here can age and to give you and Gohan a fair fighting chance against them.”

Trunks felt Bulma let him go.

“So go, do what you have to, but stay alive for me.”

 

Trunks nodded and he watched as Bulma pulled the capsule out she popped the cap and tossed it to the side the space ship appeared out of the smoke.

“Did you gets the parts I wanted?”

Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule handing it over.

“Here. I got everything on the list.”

Bulma smiled. “Good now go on, find those Androids and draw their attention away from me while I finish up. I’ll let Roshi know when I’m going and he can contact you...”

“Okay. Good luck you two.” He hugged his mother one last time before taking off into the sky.

 

~*~*~

 

Trunks arrived back at the remains of Capsule corp and he saw the people at the fence line looking in.

He walked through the crowd. He looked in seeing the two teenagers going through the rubble.

Trunks jumped over the six foot fence.

“Hey what do you think you’re doing?”

He was expecting the teenagers to run, when he got close enough the male stood up. He stopped seeing the familiar spikey hair. It was as his mother had said. Goku’s hair. He looked just like a teenage version of Goku.

Trunks glared at him. “So you came back I see, what else are you going to destroy apart from my home?”

The female flicked the blonde hair over her shoulder. Trunks stopped. She had Eighteen’s height, her mannerisms, but her eyes even though they were blue like her mother’s looked like Krillen’s.

‘ _Why would Gero’s computer make these two?_ ’

It seemed like an odd pairing, but he guessed they needed to be somewhat of a challenge for Cell to ‘earn’ the right to absorb them.

“Twenty-two is this the one the computer informed us of?”

“Yes, Twenty-one, he was the one who woke us.” She smiled, it was a very eighteen smile, more and more she resembled her mother than her father and he wasn’t liking this one bit.

Twenty-one grinned. “We came here to thank you, but you were out.”

“Funny way of thanking someone by bringing their house down.” Trunks glared at them.

Twenty-one shrugged. “We were created for the sole purpose of being absorbed into Cell. To make him stronger to face Seventeen and Eighteen then absorb them too.”

“It’s not much of a future really.” Twenty-two slipped her arm round Twenty-one’s shoulders. “But we do owe you our thanks.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t invite you out to play.” Twenty-one smirked. “We wanna test what we’re made of… you being the so called strongest and all, and I have no Gohan to test my limit against, so you will have to do.”

“It never ends.” Trunks sighed. “Fine but not here.”

“I told you he would want to do this away from the humans.” Twenty-two sighed and began to float upwards causing the crowd at the capsule corp gate to gasp.

‘ _So much for a normal life._ ’ Trunks thought with a sigh.

Twenty-one then began to float skywards. “Lead the way Trunks. I’m so glad you can come out to play with us.”

Trunks let out a breath. “I hope your alternative doesn’t annoy me this much in the other timeline.”

Twenty-one smirked. “My alternative? So I was in this other timeline too. Interesting.”

 

~*~*~

 

Landing in the cleared field Trunks eyed the two. Twenty-two sat down on a nearby rock.

“Don’t mind me I’m just here to watch.”

Twenty-one looked at him and Trunks let out a breath. It wasn’t fair really, he could feel it in his heart. His alternative got to grow up with Goten as a friend. He got to have him as an enemy.

“You look irritated Trunks.” Twenty-one grinned at him.

“No more than normal, this never ends.”

“It’ll end with us.” Twenty-two stated. “We destroyed the lab, can’t have any more androids popping out and destroying _our_ fun now can we?”

Trunks looked at her. “Why did Gero make you?”

She shrugged. “Krillen lasted longer than the computer though he would his destructo disc move apparently was impressive.”

“These alternatives you speak of. What name do they go by?” Twenty-one asked.

Trunks blinked looking at them. “Goten and Marron.”

“Goten.” Twenty-two commented. “It’s cute. I bet he likes puppies, play fighting and playing tag.”

Twenty-one raised an eyebrow. “I bet she likes shopping, kittens and is a daddy’s girl.”

 

Trunks looked at the two of them as they shot glares at each other.

“If you two are having a domestic. I can always come back later.” Trunks smirked at them.

“No way! You’re the strongest and I wanna fight you to prove that I am better.” Goten pointed at him. “Show me whatcha got Trunks!”

Trunks looked at Goten, “Sure but just letting you know, you’re just gunna get your ass kicked.”

“Lotta talk for the last Saiyan.”

Trunks shook his head. “You’re wrong. I’m not the last saiyan anymore.”

He flashed into super saiyan before charging at the android version of his alternative’s best friend.

 

~*~*~

 

Fat raindrops were falling quickly now. Bulma continued to work. She was close to finishing the space capsule.

Wiping her sleeve across her forehead to block out the rain that skewered her vision. She glanced behind at Bra standing on the ocean’s edge. The young girl was looking off into the distance.

“Bra. You’ll catch a cold.”

The lavender haired child looked at her. “I can sense their energies. Trunks is fighting him, now.”

Bulma stood up clutching the wrench tight in her hand. “Trunks… Be careful.” She whispered.

 

‘ _Bulma! Bulma! Can you hear me?!_ ’

She stopped and looked round. That voice she hadn’t heard it in so long.

“Goku?” She whispered and looked round.

‘ _Yeah sorry. I’m at King Kai’s! I stopped by to say hi and he told me what’s going on. So I got him to speed dial Dende to get you co-ordinates for new namek._ ’

Bulma smiled. “That’s great Goku!”

‘ _Dende even has the dragonballs ready now, if you think Trunks needs a hand. Gohan’s ready to go._ ’

Bulma smiled. “Yes can you do that bring Gohan back now and Piccolo. I’m worried for Trunks.”

‘ _Sure just give me a moment. Oh the third wish Gohan Piccolo and who else?_ ’

Bulma felt the hand touch hers and she looked down at Bra, those blue eyes looking up at her.

“The androids can you give them the memories up to this point of their lives in the other dimension, buy Trunks some time to talk them down.”

‘ _Uhhh Bulma…….. why?_ ’

“I don’t think Trunks can kill him, not when he feels this alone. One of them is a son you and Chi-chi could have had. If you lived, someone his own age.”

‘ _You think that alone would make him good Bulma?_ ’

“Probably not, but it might give them human conflictions on destroying the earth for a bit.”

‘ _Okay I’m going to pass this on then I’ll get back to you with New Namek’s co-ordinates_.’

 

~*~*~

 

Trunks felt himself slammed in to the ground. He found it incredibly hard to hit the face of someone who looked like a man he admired.

Scooting back before a boot slammed down where his head had been.

“Goten.” Trunks held up his hands. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Stop calling me that. I’m not this Goten!” He definitely sounded upset.

Goten held his hand up the ball of energy forming in his hand.

Trunks looked at him holding his hands up.

“I think this place is pretty fitting to kill him in. Didn’t Gohan die just over that ridge?” Marron jerked her thumb.

Trunks stopped his hands dropping to his side as he looked over.

“Gohan.” His fist clenched at his side. “You two aren’t as bad as Seventeen and Eighteen, you can’t hold a candle to them.”

“I’d rather not.” Goten flung the blast towards Trunks.

 

Trunks closed his eyes and waited. He heard the sound of the blast hitting something and exploding but it didn’t hit him. Opening an eye he saw the familiar back of an orange gi.

“No. Already?” Trunks asked in surprise.

“My dad dialled ahead.” There was that familiar smile one he hadn’t seen in years.

“Gohan!”

“Stand back Trunks I’ll handle these two.”

“No you won’t. That one, look at him.”

“He looks like my dad, so?” Gohan remarked.

“He’s-” Trunks began but was cut off suddenly.

“I’m not him!” Goten shouted at him. “I don’t care that I share his genetics or whatever. I-am-not-him!”

Trunks watched as Goten pulled his hands back to his side the beginning of a very familiar technique.

“You say you’re not him, yet you can fight like him.” Trunks stepped in front of Gohan. “You hate it don’t you. Being let out of that tank, created by a computer, no soul purpose but to be food for Cell. To help him reach his goal of being perfect.”

Goten smirked. “Granted you killing him woke us, but you killed them, all of them, they’ll all be in hell right now. You know what Cell will be doing? Going for perfection as we speak.”

Trunks stopped. “In Hell?”

“Yemma wouldn’t let him Trunks its okay.”

“I don’t think you understand how strong Cell will become when he’s perfect and what he’ll want next.” Goten grinned.

“To conquer otherworld.” Trunks finished. “He’ll want to find the strongest opponent to test his abilities out on. I know. But I also know that they’ll be others to stop him Goten.”

“Not when he realises there is another stage beyond perfection.” Marron added.

Trunks looked at them. “Wait but Bra said you three were created for consumption to help him get strong enough to consume Seventeen and Eighteen.”

“Then there’s the reverse, he consumes them first then us. Beyond perfection.”

Gohan shook his head. “Then we just won’t let you live for that to happen!”

Trunks held his hand up. “No Gohan, we kill them they go straight to Hell, Cell gets stronger and realises the more people he eats the stronger he’ll become.”

Goten smirked. “So free to go are we? How thoughtful… Guess we’ll be seeing you later Trunks.” He placed two fingers to his forehead. Marron touching his shoulder before they vanished.

 

Trunks let out a breath and his fist unclenched. “Damnit.”

He felt Gohan’s hand. “It’s okay Trunks, we’ll work it out. I get the feeling they’ll lay low for a bit.”

Trunks turned round and he looked at Gohan and smiled. “It’s good to see you Gohan. You jerk.”

Gohan rubbed behind his neck. “Hey I’m sorry okay. But Bulma woulda killed me if we both went and died.”

“Not that, you left Videl behind with Pan.”

Gohan cringed. “Ooooh she’s going to be mad with me I can see it now.”

Trunks chuckled. “C’mon go home, she’s there with your mom.”

Gohan cleared his throat. “Videl and mom in the same room together?”

“Yeah and you can train them now that you’re back she was going to get me to teach them to fight. They’re your family you do. I got other things to do.”

“Trunks you’ll get them done but right now give it a rest. Because I’m going to totally need back up.”

Trunks smirked. “For someone so strong you have a weak spine when it comes to them.”

Gohan pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair. “Wait till you get a girlfriend, see what happens then huh.”

 

~*~ _To Be Continued…_ ~*~

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bulma's wishes on the Namekian dragonballs start to take affect and the Androids aren't liking it one bit._   
>  _Meanwhile Trunks is confused over his jealousy of wanting Gohan to spend more time with him than his family._
> 
> _Also no beta for this story yet so forgive any run on sentences or bad spelling and grammar. I had the auto spell and grammar check on though.  
>  _But I will proof read once I hit five chapters up.__

“Gohan! You’re home! MY BABY!!”

Gohan had only been able to glimpse briefly down from the heavens to check on his mother and his family. But nothing had prepared him for the embrace his mother gave him.

He had forgotten how strong she was… when she wanted to be. Right now she wanted to be.

He wrapped his arms around her. That familiar embrace, it warmed him inside and out. The feeling of the warmth of his mother’s embrace, he had missed it, more than he realized.

Then he saw the tears streaming down her face.

“It’s okay mom, I’m okay. I’m here to stay. I promise.” Gohan tried to soothe his mother’s pain, “But I have to help Trunks with these new androids.”

He felt her let go, then he saw the darkened look. That all so familiar dark look of don’t you dare or I’ll make you regret it worse than death.

“Oh no you don’t mister, you are not to go running off again. I swear you’re too much like your father!” She pointed to the house. “Get in there and see your family right now mister!”

Gohan cringed at his mother’s automatic change of tone. A lot of people said she reminded them of a screaming banshee. But he’d never heard one to make the comparison.

In all honesty she was upset and that’s how he took it so it was best to just follow her demands and make sure he survived the night.

Gohan held up his hands in surrender. “I wasn’t going to run off this minute.”

His mother was shoving him to the door. “You have a family now, think of them, you are not going anywhere until you’ve spent time with them! You hear me!”

“I’m going I’m going!” Gohan exclaimed.

 

Gohan opened the door and looked inside. He blinked seeing all the food lined across the table. It was like a banquet that he hadn’t seen in years, like the last meal they were all given before Krillen, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Chaoitsu went off to die at the hands of the androids.

Gohan turned to his mother. “Wow. Mom did you make all of this?”

“I helped!” The tiny voice chirped up.

Gohan looked to the young girl standing on one of the seats at the table.

He blinked, then he understood why his mother got so upset. She was small, the eyes so innocent and big looking up at him, she seemed so proud of helping that it made him smile.

‘ _I forgot how small children were. Was I ever this small?_ ’ Gohan asked himself mentally.

He couldn’t get over the large eyes. So much like his father’s. It made him smile.

He missed hanging out with his dad in otherworld training and entering the tournaments together.

“I made this and this and this!” The young girl pointed to three of the dishes.

Gohan smiled crouching down to her height. “I see, well you did really well.”

“Are you staying for dinner mister?” She asked.

Gohan paused and he felt his heart sink at the question, it was a painful blow a reminder that this child, his own flesh and blood did not know him, or who he was. His mother’s words made so much more sense now.

 

Gohan scratched the back of his neck. He heard the footsteps from the other room, then he saw her.

Videl as she stepped into the kitchen. Her hair was now longer, pulled back into a braid. She only looked like she had aged a couple of years, nothing drastic, she was still as beautiful as he remembered, she still held that aura of pride and respect, it stuck to her like the day they had first met and he had been terrified of her exposing him to the world for being a freak of nature.

Looking at his long-time girlfriend and friend, he felt it inside first, his heart skipping a beat of joy, glad she was okay. The other part was something his mother best not walk in on. Something he hadn’t got much of in other world or even thought about until he saw her.

“Videl. I’m sorry for doing that to you.” He apologized.

She smirked. “Well you better pay me back later mister, you know your mother hasn’t stopped talking about wedding bells since she started cooking.”

 

Gohan felt the heat in his cheeks. “Wait what?!”

He looked behind seeing his mother in the main doorway and she shut the door.

There was the click of the lock like some kind of impending doom bell going off. They were trapping him here to talk about this now? When there were other androids out there terrorizing the planet. Or at least this continent.

“You have a family and a duty to be there for them. Pan will not grow up any more without a father.”

“Pan.” Gohan looked at the young girl who smiled at him. “Your name is Pan?”

“Yep! Who are you mister?” She asked.

Gohan swallowed hard. He looked at Videl. He understood why Videl wouldn’t say a thing, after all he just up and left it was best she didn’t know a thing about fathers until the other kids she hung out with asked about it.

“I-I’m Gohan.” He held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Pan.”

She took his hand, her own hand so tiny in his own, and she blinked seeing the size difference before pressing her hand against his palm to palm fingers splayed.

“Woooow I can fit my entire hand in yours!” She seemed excited by that alone.

“Pan, Gohan is your father.” Videl stated as she crouched down next to her.

Pan looked to her mother. “Like how grand pa is your dad?”

Videl nodded. “Exactly like that.”

 

Gohan saw the look and she smiled. “Okay. Papa Gohan.” She nodded her head.

Gohan could hear the happy sigh of his mother from behind.

“Now we need to talk wedding plans Gohan, Pan has to have a good moral upbringing you understand me?” His mother was starting that lecture again.

Sometimes he wanted to tune it out, but this time he got it he really understood.

“So no more training, you will not train them until we have set out all the plans and arrangements.”

Gohan raised a brow looking at Pan and she giggled. He mouthed out to her ‘are you hungry?’

Pan seemed to get it instantly and he was glad when she spoke up so suddenly.

“Grand ma can we eat now? I’m really hungry.” Pan asked.

Gohan heard his mother sigh happily again.

“Of course sweetie. We can all eat, as a family.” She shot him a look and Gohan smiled.

He took his seat at the table next to Pan, it was going to be a long night, but at least he could try to escape later. Or make an excuse to go play games with his daughter and do some much needed bonding.

 

~* ~*~

 

Trunks found himself standing at the gate of the capsule corp. building. It was the office building where his mother worked when she wasn’t tinkering on whatever it was she tinkered with. Half the time he didn’t even know anymore. It was just something to keep her occupied he guessed.

Trunks looked up. It was the only place he had to sleep, short of going to Kame House. But he couldn’t do that. If they could sense energy they would sense him there and he could endanger his mother, Master Roshi, Oolong, Turtle and Puar. He couldn’t do that to them.

But staying here in the city, it could endanger the people living here in Orange Star City.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Trunks let out breath.

He ran a hand through his hair. He saw the main automatic doors swish open and a figure was exiting the building.

It looked like it was home time for someone. At least they got to go home to a nice bed. He had a crushed house and the fate of the world to worry about.

‘ _This never ends. I feel too old for this._ ’ He thought sourly.

To feel old at twenty, that was a sign that he had experienced too much in his short life. The running, hiding, the fighting for survival. It was ongoing. It never ended.

‘ _Maybe I should just kill myself and get it over with._ ’ Trunks let out a breath.

He regretted that thought almost instantly. Gohan was back, Piccolo was back, not that he knew much about him, apart from the alternative timeline version.

Trunks knew if he suddenly showed up in otherworld from suicide his father would call him weak, there would be no forgiveness on that end and his father’s pride at his flesh and blood who defeated the androids would be shot.

 

Turning round Trunks went to walk away from the building. When he heard his name being called.

“Trunks sir!”

Glancing over his shoulder he looked at the security guard standing at the entrance to the office building holding open the ‘employee’s only’ door.

“Yes?” Trunks raised a confused brow.

Sure he used to come here a lot after the androids and Cell were destroyed. But he didn’t expect any of the new employees to know who he was.

“Your mother called here five minutes ago, said she needed you to call the moment we located you.” The security guard explained.

Trunks hand went to his pocket. He groaned. He had been back to Caspule Corp. twice now and both times he had not grabbed his phone from the rubble of the lab.

Trunks didn’t care if it had been damaged it was nothing he couldn’t fix. It bet paying a horrendous amount for a new phone in these times of peace, there were opportunists out there raking in the dollars from refurbished goods from the android raids.

“Damnit and I forgot to go back for my phone… again.” He let out a breath. “Right I’ll go call her now.”

Trunks entered the lobby and walked up to the reception. He just hoped it was good news.

Picking up the phone he dialled the number for Kame House.

 

It was answered on the third ring. “Trunks?!”

Trunks smiled at the sound of her voice.

It was an internal relief that she was okay, the androids hadn’t found her. She was still safe, but her tone told him that she was more worried about him than herself.

“Mom. I’m okay.”

“Good we’re about to go to new Namek now. It could take up to two maybe three at the most months to get there on the updated specs I’m using. The new co-ordinates are over several extra galaxies away.” She explained. “So please try to stay alive while I’m gone. I’m going to wish back your father and Goku next.” She explained.

“So you deactivated their cyborg enhancements with the wish?” Trunks asked.

“Not exactly.” She confessed.

“Well I saw Gohan, he came to help me, but I couldn’t-” Trunks began.

“It’s okay son. The wish I made for them was to give them memories of their alternative selves. In hopes to give them some kind of humanity.”

Trunks blinked. He didn’t understand why did she make that wish?

 

Then it hit him that talk of feeling lonely and jealous of his other self. She was hoping they like Bra could turn over a new leaf with new upgraded memories. Memories that weren’t true. Memories that would only be on sided. He had no clue what his other self and Goten got up to, or how they grew up together. What they did, or anything of the like. Trunks didn’t even know if his other self liked the things he did.

“I think that would make them madder in all honesty.” Trunks pointed out.

He knew how much the Android Goten didn’t want to be called Goten. That would piss him off he knew it, giving him memories of a life he was denied.

“Maybe, maybe having memories of parents might calm them down.” His mother offered.

 

The thought was there but the truth was he knew that would not work, because none of those parents save for Chi-chi were still alive.

“How, Goku and Krillen are dead, to have memories of that would upset them, I think that would upset me too in all honesty.” Trunks stated.

She meant well he knew it, but this was going to be a disaster just waiting to happen and he was going to get stuck in the middle of it. Trunks barely knew Marron, she was a baby when he last saw her.

“Well it needed to be done, you were going off to face them by yourself. So I revived Piccolo and Gohan.” She explained. “So Piccolo means Kami is alive, which means…”

“The earth’s dragonballs, are now active again.” Trunks finished.

“So go home find the dragon radar and I want you to wish their android enhancements away. I don’t want them killing you while I’m gone.”

Trunks let out a breath. “Okay. I can do that.”

“Oh and Trunks.”

“Yeah?”

“Stay alive long enough for me to hug you when I get home.”

“I promise.”

 

~*~*~

 

Goten was sitting on the top of the Orange Star City sign going through the back pack.

He had mugged some poor homeless scavenger guy who had raided the debris of capsule corp.

Goten had taken a few things, the back pack, some food, the alcohol, all the man’s money just for kicks. Mostly to see the desperation of humanity thinking they could buy their survival.

Then Goten had snapped the man’s wrist wanting to hear the cry in pain, to savour the sound of mortality in distress.

Marron had gotten bored pretty fast, while he tested the man’s limits.

Listening to the crack of each bone as he broke it slowly, seeing how loud the man could scream for help. Knowing the humans knew of them now, knowing help would never come.

The man had screamed till his voice went hoarse and was nothing more than like a frog croaking.

Marron at that stage had become so fed up she’d crushed the guy’s skull under her foot and told him to grow up and move on.

“Man that capsule corp. scavenger picked up a bunch of crap.” Goten grumbled.

“Well you wasted my time I was bored two minutes into it.” Marron complained from where she sat under the sign on a log, before she shot a glare up at him.

 

Goten looked at the cellphone and held it up.

“Hey Marron do we need any of this? And why’d you kill him? I was having fun.”

Humans were getting scarce seeing them and taking off for their little underground ant hills. He had fun torturing them, perhaps it was the 17 likeness the computer had programmed into him, he didn’t know nor did he care.

“Well if I want to go shopping and you don’t wanna hang around I thought we could use the phones.” Marron stated. “Plus he was unconscious and you would have woken him up just to poke him some more. I swear you’re like a child.” She complained.

Goten looked at the cellphone and tilted his head to the side.

“I want to throw it off a building in hopes on conking some poor smuck over the head with it… but-”

“Goten just put it in your pocket.” Marron rolled her eyes.

Goten sighed shoving the phone in his pocket.

“Yeah fine okay, whatever.” He tossed her down the bag.

“Your turn it’s boring. I thought there could be some keys a sweet ass ride or something, but it’s just a dumb bag full of circuits and shit.”

Marron opened the bag up and she raised a brow pulling out a circular device, it was missing the back and a few wiring components but she knew instantly what it was.

She raised a brow. “Goten. Look.” She held up the dragon radar.

 

Goten looked down, he saw the white circular object with the green screen.

“Wait is that a-?”

It was then he felt the pang in the side of his head.

“OW!”

He felt the memory hit him hard.

 

_The sound of the light rain hit the ground and the rocks surround them, it was a soothing sound. But at the same time it was cold and wet as they dug at the dirt beneath them._

_He could feel the mud moving through his fingers as he frantically dug. It was close he could feel it._

_Then he heard the ecstatic cry of his best friend._

_“Hey check it Goten we got another dragonball!”_

_Goten looked the lavender haired boy who held the orange sphere in his hand, the faint orange showing underneath the smear of mud and dirt._

_The rain touched the surface of the orb washing away the dirt, the mud falling off in soft plonks hitting the ground beneath their feet._

_“Alright! Way to go Trunks!” The happy go lucky cheer of excitement was not in his modern personality, but this past self of him seemed to not have a care in the world._

_“We’re obviously the superior dragonball hunters!” Trunks boasted._

_There was so much arrogance it made him sick to his stomach._

_But he could feel the glee of his former self. They were on a mission after all. The excitement and adrenaline pumped through their veins. Goten could feel it like he was linked to the other Trunks in a way he couldn’t understand._

_“I know right! Just look at how many we have already Trunks!”_

_Their bag was close to overflowing with the giant orange orbs. They were so close to collecting them all. Then they could wish for whatever they wanted. But right at that moment he felt the hunger more than anything._

_“Yeah this is going to be sweet.” Trunks grinned that all too familiar cocky grin._

_It made his former self grin happily._

_“Hey Trunks what are we gunna wish for on the Dragonballs?” He asked._

_The other grinned suddenly. “I told you last time Goten I want my own personal theme park. That would be pretty sweet. But they’re two wishes remember. So what are you gunna wish for?”_

_The thought of food entered his head, he never realised this hunger was a thing. A powerful overwhelming thing. Like it consumed him and he needed it._

_“I want all the candy in the world!”_

_Trunks rolled his eyes at the comment._

_“Goten don’t be dumb you should wish for your own candy and sweet factory that way it won’t go off before you can eat it.”_

_Goten already hated his former self for showing such signs of weakness and caring. It wasn’t in his programming to be like this. So these memories made no sense._

_“Oh yeah, man I’m glad you’re so smart Trunks, I woulda never thought of that.”_

_Trunks smirked that over confidant smirk that needed a punch to his face to wipe it clean off, but his former self did nothing of the sort._

_“Well duh, my mom is the smartest woman on the planet. It’s obvious I have it in my genes.”_

_“But Trunks you aren’t wearing any jeans.”_

_Trunks gave him a flat eyed look. “Not those kinda jeans. Man Goten doesn’t Gohan teach you anything? He’s super smart I thought he woulda explained it to you already.”_

_Goten blinked the confusion was there. “Gohan taught me how to fight.”_

_Trunks let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head._

_“Not the same thing man. Stick with me I’ll teach you how to be smart.”_

_“Awesome! Soooo awesome.”_

 

Goten could feel his arms shaking and he looked down at Marron she was staring at the sign he was sitting on. She looked confused, like him she must have experienced something of this false memory, or former memory.

“It’s not supposed to be Orange Star, it’s supposed to be Satan City. Why is it wrong?” Marron asked.

Goten jumped down from the sign. He couldn’t believe how hungry he suddenly felt.

Androids didn’t need food, but all of a sudden that stolen food was looking really good about now, it would probably do to tide him over. But it would not suffice.

“It’s not wrong Marron. It’s our memories. They’re wrong.”

“Our memories.” Marron looked at him.

Goten took the dragonball radar from her hands. The memory happened for a reason. It was talking to him and he remembered the dragonballs they were hunting.

He shook the broken radar at Marron growling low in his throat.

“We need to fix this and get it working. We need to see if the dragonballs have become active.”

Marron’s eyes went wide. “You think they made a wish to alter us?”

“Not think. Know. Because I got a flash from when I was a kid.”

Marron blinked for a moment. “But we have no memories from before waking up.”

“Exactly. The only memory I have is Gero turning us all on, then Seventeen and Eighteen killing Gero before Seventeen locked me up again. He said I was too weak to be of any use and he’d come back when we were strong enough.” Goten looked at her. “But this memory, is of me and Trunks hunting dragonballs as kids.”

“Our alternatives. The ones who were born, not created.” Marron opened the bag up. “Give me a moment I’m sure I can fix this. Then we’ll see if the Dragonballs are active or not.”

 

~*~*~

 

Gohan stood over the rubble of the capsule corp. building. He looked to Trunks who was rummaging through all of the wreckage, the androids had trashed Trunks home, making the youth homeless.

 

Gohan had told Videl and his mother he was going out to check on Trunks and that he would trust their judgement in whatever they decided for this wedding he had no say in.

Women were so complicated. He just didn’t get it. He would just show up to what they wanted him to, do as he was told and hopefully it would be pretty painless.

Except he’d left them arguing over the dress. Videl wanted white, but his mother said having Pan made it wrong that she wasn’t pure enough for white.

Gohan had suggested an off white color to ease both their minds before taking off not wanting to see what else they’d argue over.

 

Gohan watched as Trunks dropped a large piece of the ceiling to the side and he frowned.

“Man someone has raided this place well, I can’t even find the canned food supplies mother had stored around here.”

Gohan looked round, how Trunks could tell it had been raided was beyond him. To Gohan it just looked destroyed. Totally and utterly destroyed beyond recognition.

“Times like this x-ray vision would be handy.” Gohan commented.

Trunks let out a breath. “I just hope I can find it. But this place… it’s trashed.”

Gohan looked to the youth and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay Trunks. You’ll find it. Then we can do this together.”

Trunks shook his head. “No Gohan, just me. You have a family. Who might I add that shouldn’t you be training them right now?”

Gohan raised a brow. “Yeah my mom put that on hold until after the wedding.”

 

Trunks stood up straight and looked at him. He swallowed hard, there was this odd feeling in his gut, like it was a dread of some kind. He didn’t understand it. He should have known it would happen. But he felt odd about Gohan getting married and he couldn’t put his finger on it or why it upset him.

“Wedding. So you and Videl are getting married then?” He tried to keep his voice calm.

Gohan let out a defeated breath, that Trunks took note of. Gohan didn’t seem impressed by it. But he didn’t seem upset either.

“I think I got bullied into it. But it’s the right thing to do. I mean I have a daughter. I’m still getting used to that.” Gohan explained. “I died before she was born. But I helped make her. I have a responsibility to her. To keep her safe. Like I did to you.”

Trunks nodded his head slowly and he looked down. So it was out of duty, which was completely Gohan’s personality. Trunks wasn’t sure what he felt at that moment. But he felt the need to scream at Gohan to wait, that he’d just come back that there was no need to rush into this.

But he didn’t scream or yell or have an immature fit as much as he wanted to. He just huffed irritated.

“You don’t need to worry about me now Gohan, I can take care of myself. I’m stronger now.” Trunks tilted his head to the side looking into a gap in the rubble. There was a reflection of the sun glimmering off something shiny in that gap.

“You sound upset Trunks.” Gohan stated the obvious.

 

Trunks was more than mad, he was furious, but he couldn’t tell Gohan the reason, it would just come across as odd. The emotions of having him back only to lose him again,

It made his blood boil in a weird over protective nature. He didn’t understand it and he knew he couldn’t hide this anger, but he could hide the true meaning of it, at least until he understood it more.

“I’m still mad at you for dying in the first place, give me time. I’ll be okay.” Trunks lifted the debris off the ground tossing them to the side like they were nothing.

 

Gohan let out a breath watching the young twenty year old tossing pieces of the building that were bigger than him to the side. He looked to the gate seeing the crowd suddenly forming watching Trunks as he rummaged through the rubble. Lifting pieces that no normal human should be able to lift. Maybe a strong man with two hands but in one hand, which was definitely attracting attention.

Gohan was used to saving others and not drawing attention to himself unless people were out of sight before revealing his true power. But Trunks acted like it was nothing.

“And people are staring Trunks.” Gohan stated.

Trunks just shrugged nonchalantly. Gohan let out a breath. He didn’t get this strange mood Trunks was in. Maybe one day he would understand the younger saiyan but right now he was as confusing as Videl and his mother. But at least he could tolerate Trunks moods. The kid had been through his fair share of the wars.

“Yeah and they saw me fly yesterday too. No point hiding it. Hercule stepped up said I was his top pupil, they seem to buy it for now. They think I have use of special capsule corp tech that makes me super strong and helps me fly. It helped mom’s stocks lift, so we might be able to rebuild our home as soon as she gets back from Namek.” Trunks replied.

 

Trunks then he saw the familiar green circular screen of the dragon radar. The sun reflecting of the smooth green surface and he grinned. Trunks pulled it out of the rubble and held it up.

“Jackpot.” He clicked the top and the radar began to beep before he saw the flash on the screen showing the location of the first dragonball. “Man lucky it’s the working one.”

Gohan looked at Trunks. “Trunks, look I’m sorry for dying, I’m sorry for everything you went through, for what you suffered. But I’m not going anywhere and to prove it to you I’m coming on this Dragonball hunt with you.”

 

Trunks looked at him, Gohan saw the small smile the other saiyan’s lips. It was a genuine smile that he hadn’t seen in years and it seemed to just lighten him up immensely. What Gohan wasn’t expecting was Trunks to say the opposite of that smile.

“As nice as that is Gohan, go home I can do this.”

Gohan raised a brow. He didn’t get why Trunks was pushing him away suddenly. Trunks was his student. His friend and like a little brother to him. He let out a breath. With androids out there. Gohan had made up his mind, he would not let Trunks get hurt. Bulma would rip him a new one. If anyone scared him more than his own mother it was Trunks’ mother. She had days where she was twenty time scarier than his own mother.

“Okay I’m not asking Trunks I’m telling you I’m coming with you.”

 

Trunks looked at his old friend and mentor. He could feel the joy inside him, that Gohan would ditch his family time to spend time with him. The gesture was appreciated. But he could not understand the why. Even the why he felt so happy to separate Gohan from his family was confusing him.

It was like he was jealous or something.

“Gohan.” Trunks breathed.

He was confused why this was so important to Gohan, but he was even more confused as to why he was jealous of Gohan’s family. Gohan didn’t belong to him he belonged to the family who loved him raised him and the family he was about to raise to feel this way was not right.

“Home is really scary right now.” Gohan confessed. “I have two very angry females there and a four year old who has no clue who I am.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not sure what to do. I just need to hang back for a bit.”

 

Trunks nodded. He understood now. Gohan was confused as to what was going on in his own home, and he needed composure and guy time. Trunks let out a breath relenting to Gohan’s demands.

“Okay, but when we’re done, you go directly home, you got that?” He pointed at him.

“Yeah I do.” Gohan smiled. “I just need some relaxing time. A dragonball hunt might be just the trick.”

“Well with this, it’ll only take a few hours.” Trunks tossed Gohan the radar.

“So lets do it then.” Gohan grinned.

Trunks looked up at the night sky. “After we get some sleep. We can crash at Mr. Satan’s.”

Gohan nodded. “Do you think he’ll be mad at me for getting Videl pregnant?”

Trunks shook his head. “Nah, he loves Pan. He fills her head with crap about him beating the androids but she’ll find out the truth later. For now the stories aren’t hurting her, if it makes her smile and she’s happy that’s all that should matter and that’s all he cares about.” He smiled a little bit. “I’m just glad she’s too young to understand what happened here, that and if we can beat Twenty-one and Twenty-two she won’t have to worry about a thing.”

 

~*~ **The Next Day** ~*~

 

There was a suddenly fast jerking movement to the futon he slept on.

“Goten. Wake up.”

He felt the kick to his futon again this time he groaned in protest, who dare woke him up would get what was coming to them.

“Goten get your lazy ass out of bed damnit!”

Then he recognized the voice. It always took a bit for his body to register after he slept.

“Ngh, let me sleep Marron…” He pulled the pillow over his head.

 

It was then he felt that ping in his head. It all came flooding back.

The over whelming memories that had hit them both, causing them to stop overnight in this village and make refuge. After annihilating the occupants.

Goten sat up, he felt himself looking at his hands darkly.

“Goten?” Marron waved a hand in front of his face.

He looked at her his eyes narrowed. “These memories haven’t gone.” He growled.

“They made a wish for them. For a reason.” Marron stated.

“To subdue us.” Goten growled. “Well it’s not gunna work.”

Marron crouched down to his height. Her head tilted to the side.

“Are you sure, because I think… I have feelings for _him_ … from that wish.”

Goten looked at her. “He was right that we have alternatives. I have all of his memories now. This other me, he makes me sick to my stomach I just wanna crush his skull.”

“They had to have used the Dragonballs to make that wish.” Marron let out a breath before she stood up tucking a piece of hair behind on ear. “But the radar is showing the earth dragonballs are active.”

Goten sat up on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees.

“I know, which means, Bulma got away.”

Marron frowned. “She must be on the new planet Namek.”

He looked up at her. “And Bra- Twenty-three?” He asked.

“I can’t access Twenty-three’s data anymore, so Bulma must have overwritten it.” Marron replied. “Or she’s out of range.”

 

Goten stood up and stretched. “This is irritating. We need to kill Trunks and we need to do it now, before that meddling mother of his prevents us from doing so with more of those dragonball wishes. New Namek’s dragonballs are reset every hundred and thirty days so we have four months before we have to worry about Goku and Vegeta.”

“Before this wish consumes us I’d say we have a day to find Trunks and kill him.” Marron corrected.

Goten raised a brow at her. “These feelings, how strong are they?”

Marron frowned. “Overwhelming. I think there might be something between them in this alternative dimension. Something they’re keeping from their Goten.” She looked at him.

Goten growled. “And that’s going to complicate this. Unless he’s dead.”

 

~*~*~

 

“Check it Trunks, got the four star dragonball!” Gohan held it up.

He looked at it curiously. ‘ _This is such a strange feeling._ ’

“Gohan?” Trunks looked at him.

“These things always seemed bigger when I was a kid.” He tossed it up and down a few times.

Trunks opened up the gym bag. Gohan put it in the bag with the other five they’d collected.

“Maybe because Namek was the last time you did a Dragonball hunt and those ones are huge. I saw the photos my mom took of them.” Trunks commented.

“That’s true, you could only carry two at a time with those ones.” Gohan replied.

 

‘ _Gohan! You got trouble!_ ’

Gohan paused at the voice before looking round. “King Kai?”

‘ _Yes yes, I was doing a quick check on those androids. Seems Bulma’s wish has upset them quite a bit, they’re on the hunt for Trunks right now._ ’

Gohan looked at Trunks. “To do what?” He asked.

‘ _Don’t play daft boy, you are smarter than your father, you know what they’re going to do. Trunks has died before in the other timeline, those Dragonballs won’t do jack for him if he dies!_ ’

Gohan looked at the gym bag before looking at Trunks.

“So what do we do?”

‘ _Get him off Earth dummy! Somewhere safe! Find a spaceship or something just do it and do it now. Those two know how to sense ki now and you’re in for a world of hurt when they find you!_ ’

“But they’d have memories of me right?” Gohan asked.

‘ _Yes that puts both of you in danger, but Trunks is the one their aiming for right now._ ’

Gohan saw Trunks looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I think I have an idea King Kai leave it to me, but we need to get the last two dragonballs.” Gohan turned to Trunks. “We gotta move, those androids have Goten and Marron’s memories and they’re not happy about it.”

Trunks nodded. “Right.”

 

~*~*~

 

“The number seven dragonball.” Goten held it up. “Who woulda thought these memories would come in handy for hunting dragonballs?” He smirked looking at Marron.

“Bulma’s spare dragon radar is handy to.” Marron remarked. “I’m picking up the other five in that direction heading towards a sixth.”

“Let them go for the sixth, we have the seven star ball, which means they have to come to us to get it. Then we can finish this.” Goten placed the dragonball in his pocket.

He looked at Marron as she brushed the dirt off a rock before sitting down on it.

The new memories he held were giving him mixed feelings towards his android sister. Ones he was sure he shouldn’t have.

‘ _They’re both in love with her, but whereas my alternative can’t kill Trunks for it, I can._ ’

“So we’re just going to sit here and wait. How boring.” She crossed her legs resting her elbow on her knees planting her chin in her hand.

Goten found his eyes sweeping over her in a way he hadn’t when they’d been woken up and he looked away with a low growl.

“Don’t worry they’ll get here soon enough and we can kill Trunks.”

 

Marron looked at Goten curiously. “You seem more pissed off than usual.”

“I want to kill him so bad and I can’t control this urge to rip his throat out.” Goten paused for a moment, a small smirk crossed his lips. “Our alternative must have had an argument, how interesting.”

“Do you remember what about?” Marron asked.

She saw the look Goten gave her and her hand dropped from her chin.

“Me. It was me.” She nodded. “Don’t worry when Trunks is gone. You have nothing to worry about and neither do I.” She looked to the side.

‘ _These feelings she has for him are too strong. I don’t like them._ ’

Marron looked at Goten. “But she’s paranoid that you two will run off and cheat on her.”

Goten’s brow raised and she caught the confused look that crossed his face.

‘ _That explains it. There are feeling there too, so I’m not the only one._ ’

“I’m not him Marron. I’m not that **_Goten_**. These memories are false and when he’s gone we won’t have to worry about a thing. I’ll be me again.”

 

~*~*~

 

Trunks adjusted the bag as they flew towards the last dragonball. He felt himself stop suddenly as he saw the campfire ahead. Gohan paused and he saw the look cross his mentor’s face.

From this far away they could see the two androids, the familiar dark spiky hair of Goten, and the long blonde hair of Marron. The two were caught up in a conversation at that point to notice them.

“The androids.” Gohan breathed. “They have the last dragonball.”

Trunks frowned. “Damnit. We were so close.”

“Trunks there’s two of us and two of them. We’ll be fine. We’re both stronger now.”

“But we can’t kill them Gohan, that thing about Cell. If he gets his hands on them, he’ll go beyond perfection. Even Hell doesn’t deserve that kind of torment.” Trunks stated.

“They have memories of the other them right?” Gohan asked.

Trunks nodded. “Yeah that’s the wish mom asked Dende to make.”

“Then I’ll go and you stay back here.”

Trunks hand snapped out possessively and he grabbed his arm.

“No don’t be stupid, if you get killed again, your mother would kill me and not to mention Videl. I can’t let you do this, we can’t wish you back with these dragonballs.”

“And we can’t wish you back either Trunks.” Gohan stated.

“So what do we do then?” Trunks asked.

“We head back. We need a plan.” Gohan replied.

“Okay.” Trunks agreed. “Should we get some sensu beans from Korin’s tower?”

“Yeah lets go there now. Then we can go drop these dragonballs at the look out.”

 

~*~*~

 

Goten looked over sensing their power levels backing off. “They’re running.”

“So we waited here for nothing?” Marron sighed. “What a waste of time.”

“They’re scared of us Marron,” Goten pointed out. “I think we give them a few hours. Then we’ll go looking for them.”

“Then do we get to kill them all?” Marron asked.

“Yes. I sensed Gohan with him. I don’t need him flying around causing us grief.” Goten growled.

Goten caught the look Marron gave him.

“The brother you always wanted.” She smirked. “The memories of him are quite impressive indeed.”

Goten shot her a dark look. “But this Gohan is nowhere strong enough like the other timeline, this one has no mystic powers. He’s only a lowly super saiyan. Whereas… I can go level two.”

Marron crossed her arms. “You cannot. You weren’t programmed for that.”

“No I wasn’t but these memories. Have shown me how.”

Marron smirked at him suddenly. “Now won’t that be a shock to them. It’s almost worth the wait.”

 

~*~ _To Be Continued_ ~*~


	3. Chapter Two

Piccolo looked at Gohan and crossed his arms. The three of them standing on the lookout. The two demi-saiyans had just finished explaining the circumstances to him, Mr. Popo and Kami.

Trunks held the sensu bean pouch in his hands, he noticed the grip was extreme, like their lives rested on the last of Korin’s beans to help them survive.

“Then I’ll fight them.” Piccolo stated.

He looked at Gohan, his former student didn’t seem to have a problem with the suggestion. But Trunks seemed to voice his unease.

“We can’t let you do that Piccolo.” Trunks shook his head. “You die again then no more dragonballs. And without a replacement guardian-” He stopped then looked at Gohan.

 

Gohan shook his head. They needed Piccolo’s help they just couldn’t do it alone. It was pretty obvious. Trunks just didn’t want anyone else to die. He could tell that much from him at least.

The odds were better even though it wasn’t just Trunks fighting by himself anymore, and three against two were better than just Trunks against them. Trunks didn’t want any of them to sacrifice themselves again.

“We’re at a loss then, no matter which way we look at it one of us _has_ to sacrifice himself.”

Kami looked at Mr. Popo and nodded. Gohan looked at the two curious, it seemed they’d had some kind of conversation before he and Trunks arrived on the lookout.

“If you bring me a Namekian who can take over from my position, then Piccolo and I can fuse together.” Kami stated. “It would double Piccolo’s strength to that equivalent of a super saiyan.”

Piccolo raised a brow. “Not happening old man I got enough going on up there without having to charge rent to you and Nail.”

 

Trunks turned to Gohan. He remembered something Goku did in the other timeline. It could possibly work, or even be applied here in this dimension.

“Dende. In the other timeline Goku went and got Dende from the new planet Namek.” Trunks explained. “He reactivated the dragonballs. But with Kami here, he could create his own set of dragonballs. That way we can get two sets of dragonballs.” He finished.

Kami rubbed his chin. “Yes. I believe that could work, the only problem is the waiting time.”

Trunks nodded. They didn’t have that amount of time to spare if the Androids were gunning for his death as soon as possible.

“Right a hundred days I forgot.” Trunks looked down. “I mean Dende reactivated the old ones in no time, using a sculpture Mr. Popo made of Shenron.” He added.

Kami looked to Mr. Popo he seemed to speak to his friend in a silent question.

“I do still have that model of Shenron.” Mr. Popo added.

 

Gohan nodded. So they were starting to form a plan of some kind at least. A new guardian meant they could definitely have Piccolo on their team to fight. Gohan knew Piccolo didn’t want Kami in his head. But he wouldn’t say no to the power boost that could help them out.

“Okay so we send message to Bulma asking her to bring Dende back regardless.” Gohan stated.

“But that’s still six months away.” Trunks let out a breath running a hand through his hair.

Gohan understood the stress they were all under. Especially Trunks. It seemed to never end for the poor kid. But they needed this brain storming session to figure something, anything out.

All of the plans they had required time they didn’t have and time that even a year in the hyperbolic time chamber couldn’t help out with.

“Mom said it would take two months plus to get there, I’m guessing new Namek is further away than the old one.” Trunks explained with an almost defeated sigh. “Then when she gets there, there is still a waiting time on their dragonballs to be reactivated. Then add two months return trip. There’s not enough time.” He shook his head.

Gohan could see Trunks was getting stressed out, the androids were gunning for him first. It was understandable. Trunks was now the strongest living saiyan, he had power Gohan hadn’t reached yet.

Gohan knew his dad had surpassed that level in other world but his dad wasn’t here, not yet.

“Or not. Dad knows instant transmission.” Gohan offered. “If we can make sure Bulma revives my dad he can bring them all back here.” He added.

Piccolo huffed. Gohan knew Piccolo would put a realistic view on their plans.

“That’s still four months away.” Piccolo pointed out the obvious. “I doubt either of you two can stay alive long enough for that plan to work. You saiyans and getting into your power battles, you’ll be dead before Bulma even gets to Namek.”

Gohan raised a brow looking at Piccolo. “Gee thanks for the vote of confidance.”

 

Trunks shrugged. He had nothing, for the son of a genius, he had nothing more he could offer to their ideas right now. This was it between them, it was all they could come up with.

“It’s all we have to work with Piccolo. I’ll go call Master Roshi and see if he can get a message through to my mom.” Trunks went to reach for his phone and groaned. “And I keep forgetting to grab my phone from capsule corp.”

Gohan smiled. Trunks could see the amusement on Gohan’s face.

“Well it is a pile of rubble easy to forget when we have other pressing matters.” He reached into his pocket, he pulled out a cellphone. “Here mom gave me this so she could keep in contact with me.”

Trunks took the phone. He flashed Gohan a grin.

“Your mom or Videl?” Trunks teased. “Or both?”

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah all of the above.”

Trunks flipped it open and dialled Master Roshi’s number. “Here’s hoping mom left him a way to contact her.”

 

~*~*~

 

Goten kicked the rubble aside of the capsule corp building, all the people had vanished when they landed amongst the rubble again. The ants didn’t want to die today. But he wasn’t too phased right now, he could play with the mortals later. There was something he needed to look for.

Marron let out a breath. “Why do we keep coming back here? Trunks is on the lookout, the dragon radar puts all six dragonballs there. We want to kill him lets go.”

Goten found the location of Bulma’s lab, he remembered the crushed desk he had kicked into the wall during a tantrum when Bulma had fled. Goten then began throwing the rubble over the fence in order to dig through the remains.

“We need to find these plans and fix ourselves.”

Marron stepped up next to him. “Fix ourselves.”

“There’s a self-destruct bomb in our chests and an off switch.” Goten looked at her.

Marron let out a breath. “An off switch huh. Spose that does need to be sorted before we go against those two. Gohan and Trunks are smart. They could probably make the remote to turn us off too.”

“We were modelled after Seventeen and Eighteen after all.” Goten explained. “I have a memory of Bulma telling Trunks not to touch these plans when the alternative versions of us were playing in the lab, that she was waiting for this Trunks to collect the plans to use here to kill seventeen and eighteen.”

 

Marron looked at Goten. She raised a brow. “But we’ll still kill Trunks after we fix ourselves right?”

Goten gave her a look. “I want him gone. I want the alternative me gone. I want to be myself again!”

Marron felt her face soften. She admitted the memories were painful, but she couldn’t understand, if her memories were correct Goten’s other self, he had a loving family who cared for him.

Marron knew she had a loving family. Eighteen, her mother was so protective of her, same with her father. But neither of them taught her how to fight. Only after nagging Trunks and Goten as teenagers did she even learn how to fly. Her other self was weak, but Trunks was always there for her to teach her how to protect herself, and when she couldn’t he was just there, him and Goten, if it wasn’t one or the other, it was the two of them.

 

The fact that she fell for them both seemed pretty obvious. But Trunks had asked her out first. She had told Trunks the truth that she liked them both and he didn’t seem to care, he’d told her she could date Goten too after and see who she liked better.

She had, then told Goten what Trunks said. Something her other self totally regretted to this day.

The last memory she had was of the argument.

Trunks vs Goten argument that turned into a saiyan brawl with Goku and Gohan having to separate them. Vegeta only stating that Goten lost and to suck it up, Trunks was superior and it would always be that way.

Marron looked at Goten wondering if he remembered the fight.

 

Goten ripped the floor up letting out a frustrated yell. The plans he had to find the plans, he could not go into this fight with Trunks being weak. He had to be stronger than him. He had to have no physical weakness that Trunks could exploit… again.

It was at that moment he stopped and he let the concrete slab he held in his hand drop to the ground.

“Goten?” Marron spoke softly from behind him.

He let out a breath. Her voice. She was starting to sound like other Marron, he could feel his fists clenching suddenly.

“Damnit… damnit, we’re running out of time!”

Goten kicked the computer console into the fence in a rage.

Marron was by his side grabbing his face forcing him to look at her.

“Focus on me okay.”

Goten looked at her, all his other self’s feelings came rushing to surface seeing her looking at him like that. She was worried about him, her expression. Everything the other him felt for her he felt.

“This is going to kill us, who we are.” He let out a breath, he let his head drop. “I can’t be him, I can’t do this. I can’t have feelings for that jerk and you, it’s too messed up.”

 

Marron watched as Goten seemed to drop to the ground in front of her on his knees.

She sucked in a shuddering breath at Goten’s words.

“You have feelings for him too?”

Goten growled low. “I don’t… this other me does and when I find Trunks I will kill him and it’ll be over no more of this crap.”

Marron seemed to understand at that moment. Goten was being sucked into the other’s memories harder than she was.

She knelt in front up him lifting his chin up with her finger.

“Then know this. While this other you suffers to be alone, here you won’t be.”

She saw the confused look on his face. Her lips touched his suddenly, and his mouth opened.

It seemed natural, like it was what was meant to be. No Trunks just them.

 

~*~*~

 

Gohan lay in the spare bed, his arms folded behind his head looking at the ceiling.

‘ _A younger brother huh… I can see why Trunks is jealous of his alternative. I’m a little jealous too now. I wonder what he’s like?_ ’

Gohan looked to the side to see Trunks fast asleep and he smiled.

‘ _If he’s anything like you Trunks I bet you two got up to so much trouble._ ’

He reached over to the other futon, his hand brushing the loose bangs from Trunks’ face.

“Mmm… I’m okay Gohan… really.” Trunks mumbled in his sleep.

Gohan smiled a little it seemed to be an automatic response from Trunks. It was strange how comfortable he felt round the younger saiyan than his own family.

Gohan let out a breath, he still had all the love he felt for Videl, but Videl had survived she was mentally strong enough to survive without him. Trunks though.

Gohan frowned, he had remembered Trunks first near death experience and how close he had been to giving up. When the androids double teamed the kid and nearly killed him.

‘ _Are you really?_ ’ Gohan thought to himself. _‘I know you’ve been suffering for so long. You probably have a bad case of PTSD to top it off. Two years of peace won’t make that go away._ ’

 

Gohan sat up slowly looking at Trunks. The demi-saiyan was fast asleep again, he seemed to have comfort to sleep peacefully in his presence. Gohan wasn’t sure when Trunks had slept peacefully last.

Gohan felt bad for leaving Trunks the first time, even just the need for air and leaving Trunks again he felt the guilt.

‘ _Maybe I have a case of PTSD too._ ’ He thought as he got up and left the room.

Gohan felt the fresh crisp air hit him first before he breathed it in. Breathing he had forgotten about it and how it really felt, being dead one didn’t really need to breath after all.

Taking in the blue sky around them it was almost hard to believe they were in a new time of crisis. Looking over Gohan saw the two Namekians and Mr. Popo.The three of them were looking at the model of Shenron.

“Hey what’s going on?” Gohan asked, and saw Piccolo nod his head.

“Master Roshi contacted Baba. He couldn’t reach Bulma for some reason.” Kami began. “But Baba said they’ve given Goku a day of life to help us out.”

Gohan blinked. “No way? Dad can come back for a day?” He asked.

Kami smiled at him before nodding his head in the affirmative. It was probably the best new Gohan had heard in a long time, after the news of Trunks defeating the Androids and then Cell.

“The only problem is the Namekian Dragonballs aren’t reactivated yet.” Mr. Popo stated.

“But there is a loophole we can use.” Kami nodded. “But you need to retrieve the last dragonball Gohan.”

 

Gohan ran a hand through his hair. They still needed the last dragonball, he wasn’t looking forward to going up against a little brother he never got in this timeline.

“I’m not following, well I am, partly. I know we need to use those dragonballs. As soon as possible.”

Piccolo gave him a look, Gohan knew Piccolo caught on to part of his thought process.

“You’ve got something going on in that head of yours Gohan.” Piccolo uncrossed his arms. “I recognize that look. It’s a Goku look, it tells me you’ve thought of a plan.”

Gohan smiled. “Well kinda part of a plan to keep Trunks safe.” He explained. “King Kai said I had to get Trunks to safety, so I’m going to use the wish on the dragonballs to do that. I’m going to send him back to the alternative timeline during a period of peace.” Gohan explained.

Piccolo nodded his head in understanding, Gohan was glad Piccolo understood. Gohan still had that protective nature. Trunks was the last of their kind and the youngest, he had to live.

“And then you will wish him back once we’ve dealt to the androids.” Piccolo finished.

Gohan nodded. “If I live long enough. These androids have the memories of their alternative selves.” He explained. “From what Trunks said, all of us in that timeline were stronger than we are here. These androids are probably that strong too. Maybe if we sent them there instead and asked our other selves to do what we can’t.” He cleared his throat.

It was a cowardly thought, but it bought them time to wish back his dad and Vegeta and then use the next wish to bring Trunks back into this timeline. They might actually be able to get on with life.

“They have a Cell sitting in otherworld too you know.” Piccolo pointed out.

Gohan grinned at Piccolo. “Yes. But _this_ dimension Cell has the programming to devour them.” He pointed out. “That one doesn’t because Goten and Marron were born, not created for food purposes.”

Kami nodded his head in understanding. “So kill them in the other dimension and let that otherworld deal with them. Because alive here they’ll cause too much damage and dead they’ll cause even more.” Gohan smiled. “Exactly. So what’s this loophole you guys have planned?”

Kami looked to Mr. Popo, then to Piccolo, his gaze setting on Gohan last after he got the affirmative nods to tell Gohan the plan.

“We get Goku to get the new guardian, we use the dragonballs make your wish. Then Piccolo and I will fuse, deactivating them. The guardian will then take over resetting the dragonballs.” He explained. “And that should in theory reactivate the dragonballs. We collect them again and by then we should be able to make another wish, if what Trunks said about Dende’s powers that would give you two wishes.”

“And that gives Trunks time to tell the others about the androids and we send them there.” Gohan finished.

Piccolo nodded. “That leaves us one wish left if this works.”

“We need to remove their android components. If they can self-destruct that would put other us in trouble, considering we’re sending them our problem. I don’t want that. Everybody needs to live.” Gohan looked back at the door to where Trunks was sleeping. “Especially Trunks. He’s been through too much already.”

“Agreed.” Piccolo added.

 

Gohan saw Kami put his hand up suddenly and he looked skyward. Gohan raised a brow in curiosity.

Kami looked at them. “Message from King Kai. Goku’s ready to go get Dende now. He even offered to help hold the androids off long enough for us to make the wishes reset the dragonballs and find them again to do this.”

Gohan let out a breath. “I’ll go wake Trunks now.”

 

~*~*~

 

Trunks felt the shake to his body and he jolted up suddenly drawing the sword, he stopped seeing Gohan holding up his hands and he smiled.

“Easy there. Just letting you know dad has a day in this dimension to help us out. He’s going to get Dende. We’re going to get a new guardian.”

Trunks felt the sword lower and he blinked before smiling.

“That’s great that means Piccolo can help us out afterall.” He stopped looking at Gohan. “You’re not going to go back to your family are you?”

Gohan raised a brow. “Not right now, but they’ll understand. I’m staying with you Trunks. You have no say in the matter.”

 

Trunks felt the strength of his heart thumping in his chest at Gohan’s words. He swallowed hard. His dreams had told him things he was fully aware of now.

His jealousy of Videl and Gohan getting married was because he had some kind of physical attraction to Gohan. The dream had told him so, at least before the androids of past ripped him from Trunks again. Trunks knew this was going to get awkward and fast being round Gohan so much, then having to hide it from Goku. That was going to be interesting.

“Kami wants to test out a loophole theory as well to get us three wishes, not all at once but still three wishes are better than none.” Gohan explained.

Trunks looked at Gohan, he got the plan that Gohan was trying to explain right away. iI was brilliant, if it worked, but it didn’t hurt to try.

“Right the Piccolo and Nail fusion. After the first wish, then Dende then getting two wishes. That could actually work Gohan! And we have Goku that makes this that much easier!”

He couldn’t help but feel the relief. So much that he hugged Gohan. The lingering thoughts of the dream and having Gohan to himself. At least for a few more hours he would have Gohan to himself.

 

Gohan blinked looking down at Trunks. He smiled before wrapping his arms round him.

“It’s okay Trunks, we can do this and we can do it right. We have a plan.”

Trunks nodded. “No one dies?”

“Not in this dimension.” Gohan smiled.

Trunks stepped back. “Wait this dimension?”

“I’ll explain later. My dad should be here by now.”

 

~*~*~

 

Trunks was looking up at the halo above Goku’s head. He hadn’t seen one in a while, the last was when he died in the other timeline. Yemma hadn’t let him go beyond the reception because technically having the name of his other self, who was not due to die anytime soon made it complicated on where to file him, the whole creating another dimension thing and so he had waited till they revived him with the dragonballs, all the while staring up at that halo.

Seeing one over Goku’s head just reminded him of the longest few hours of his life.

Dende was standing next Goku, he was taller than the one of the other timeline, and then again more time had passed in this dimension than when he had been called in the other.

“Welcome back Goku.” Trunks smiled at him.

Goku grinned at him. “Trunks, hey! We’ve been watching from up there. You’ve gotten so much stronger than we thought. Vegeta won’t shut up about it.”

 

Trunks smiled. That was actually a surprise that his dad would be bragging about him in otherworld. But he knew his father had cared, just in his own way.

“Really?”

Goku nodded. “Yeah, he likes to remind me who has the stronger son.”

Gohan raised a brow. “Did you have to tell him that dad?”

Goku patted Dende on the shoulder. “Well I brought Dende for you. So now what?”

“We need to use the dragonballs before we reset them.” Piccolo stated. “But that means getting the last one from the androids.”

Trunks knew Goku would want to test his strength against them so he would challenge them first that much would be obvious and he could probably hold them off for a decent while, of that Trunks had no doubt.

“Goku you need to know about them first.” Trunks began.

Goku scratched the side of his face. “I know Baba told me, one of them is Goten.” He looked over his shoulder to the edge of the lookout. “A son I never had in this timeline.”

“But he’s still an android and we can’t kill them in this dimension, we just need you to hold them off while we get the dragonball. Think you can do that dad?” Gohan asked.

Goku nodded. “Awesome, I’m sure I can. Besides I’m looking forward to seeing how strong these androids are. One of them is part Saiyan anyway so it should be a good fight.”

“Then get the radar Trunks we’ll go with dad but stay out of sight.” Gohan looked to Trunks.

“Okay I’ll go get it.” Trunks walked back to the room. He looked over his shoulder to see Gohan give his father a hug.

 

Goku patted Gohan on the back. “This is going to be a difficult plan to pull off Gohan.”

Gohan understood that King Kai probably told him of the plan. “Two of them one of me, if either of them spot you or Trunks, that’s it. They’ll chase you down.

Gohan let out a breath. “If that happens, I know Trunks will stay to fight them, they want Trunks dead first. I’m actually hoping on it. Trunks, he doesn’t want me to die again. If that’s the case I’ll get back here with the dragonball as soon as possible and wish Trunks to safety.”

Goku nodded. “Okay, and the next two wishes?”

“To send them to the other timeline to die and remove all android components so they have an easier time beating them.” Gohan explained.

Gohan saw the frown on his father’s face, he saw the arms cross and he looked thoughtful.

“Is it going to safe to have two Marrons and Goten’s in the same timeline with the same memories up to a certain point?” Goku asked.

Gohan let out a breath. In all honesty it was a decently good question. One Gohan couldn’t answer.

“I’m trusting Trunks to stay with you and fight dad, when I’m gone, you tell him the plan, he’s to warn them in the other timeline to our plan, and when the namekian dragonballs are active we’re going wish you and Vegeta back and hopefully the third wish can return Trunks from that timeline.”

 

Goku’s brow tilted upside down, he wasn’t impressed or happy with the idea. But it was all they had to use to defeat the new androids. He knew that. But if someone died because of their wish, or the timeline was altered in any fashion. Goku knew what was going to happen, Trunks would be summoned by the Supreme Kai of Time. That Kai was the only Kai he hadn’t met yet from his time in otherworld.

“And if the other us’s haven’t beaten them, we just take Trunks back anyway?” Goku asked.

“Yes, I don’t want to leave him there longer than he needs to be.” Gohan replied.

Goku looked at Gohan. “I know you’re worried about him son, but this could have serious repercussions.” He sighed.

Gohan shook his head. Goku frowned, Gohan seemed upset.

“They got their time of peace, isn’t it about time we got ours? Or more specifically Trunks. Isn’t it time he got his moment of peace? Dad he’s suffering, he may not look or act like it. But he is Vegeta’s son after all. He won’t show it on the outside.”

 

Goku blinked and he looked over seeing Trunks walk out of the room dragon radar in hand. For every part that Trunks acted like Vegeta, at that moment he reminded Goku of Bulma holding that dragon radar in his hand.

“It looks like they’re raiding the remains of my house again.” Trunks stated with a sigh before looking at them. “I guess I’ve been meaning to pick up my phone.”

Goku nodded. “I’m glad I get to help you out this time Trunks. I know you met the other timeline of me, but I hope this one we can be friends.”

Trunks smiled. “When we wish you back, we can spar sometime, I know you’re stronger now. I’m curious as to how strong.”

Goku grinned. “I’d like that.”

Gohan looked at Piccolo. “We’ll see you soon Piccolo.”

“Right be careful Gohan.” Piccolo held a hand up.

Goku was the first to jump off the edge of the look out.

“Lets go then! We only have a day to do this in!”

 

~*~ _To Be Continued_ ~*~


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in this, it's been difficult to write when I've been preparing to move house along with working +45 hour weeks and letting a door sprain my back.

 

 

Goku landed in the middle of the debris of Capsule Corp. He had left Gohan and Trunks a couple of miles back just in case they were sensed.

“Man I hope Bulma has good insurance.” He remarked looking at the remains of the house.

It was strange that they weren’t around. He lifted up the dragonball radar to look at it.

It said the dragonball was here amongst the debris. But there were no androids in sight.

Goku kicked a couple of things out of the way and looked at the dragonball.

He picked it up before putting it in his pocket with a frown. Still nothing. He wasn’t attacked, it was as if they were just watching him.

“Goten?!” He called out. “I’m sorry for whatever you’re going through, that you feel like you have to do this.” Goku looked round. Still not a sound. “I wish Gero hadn’t done this to you or Marron. I just want the best for you, you know that right?”

Goku heard the sound of debris being stepped on, he turned round looking at the teenager. It was uncanny the resemblance to himself. Save for the pissed off look on the teenager’s face.

“So they called you here instead. The cowards.” He growled low.

Goku looked at him. “I don’t want to fight you son.”

“I’m NOT your son! I’m not anybody’s son!” The outburst came fast and sudden.

Goku even from as far away as he was he could feel the emotional pain.

“That wish. It’s hurting you isn’t it?” He asked.

The clenched fists at the teenager’s side told it all. Goten was more than angry, he was suffering with memories.

“If you need to take it out on me I understand.” Goku held his hands up.

“You keep leaving him. He hates that.”

Goku blinked. “Huh?”

“You keep leaving him behind. Dying, or running off training. He never had a father figure like Gohan. Gohan got everything.” The dark eyes narrowed at him. “His suffering is mine and I’m going to make you pay.”

Goku quirked a brow. ‘ _Okay make a note for Trunks to talk to my other self about this._ ’

He nodded at Goten. “Fair enough. But how about we take this away from the people?”

“Lead the way… _dad_.”

 

~*~*~

 

Gohan was crouched in the cover near Trunks when Goku landed. He watched as the teenager landed next. His father turned to look to the boy.

“If you let me get this dragonball back to the others we can wish the memories away.” Goku offered.

Goten shook his head. “No. Let me keep them, so that when I find Trunks and I will find him, I can use this rage to crush his skull.”

Goku let out a breath. “You realize our Trunks is not that Trunks?” He asked.

“I know. This one is much more polite. I kinda like him. Problem is so does Marron and that’s not on. There’s no way he’s getting her in both dimensions.”

Gohan looked at Trunks who had a strange confused look on his face. He knew Trunks was only learning their true intentions for the first time. Gohan guessed Trunks had no clue on why they wanted him dead.

“The wishes made them like me?” Trunks whispered.

“It appears that way. How close are your alternatives?” Gohan asked.

Trunks shook his head. “I don’t know they were babies when I saw them last.”

 

Gohan looked onward at Goten with a thoughtful expression on his face. If the wishes gave them the thoughts and feelings of their other versions. Their rage sounded like misplaced emotions that they had no idea how to control.

“So do you think Goten has feelings for you as well as Marron? Because that could explain why they’re hell bent on killing you.” Gohan asked.

Trunks let out a slow breath. “Speaking of where is Marron.”

Gohan frowned, obviously Trunks didn’t seem to care if they had feelings for him or not, he was more focused than Gohan realized. Probably years of being paranoid and looking over his shoulder.

“I don’t see her.” Gohan whispered.

“This is not good.” Trunks mumbled. “If she’s like her mother, she could be hiding anywhere waiting to step up.”

 

Gohan looked to where Goten stood and he saw the teenager look over in their direction and smile, he frowned. He knew what that meant. Goten knew where they were this entire time.

“He’s on to us.” Gohan hissed.

Trunks looked at Gohan. “Then we need to get that dragonball and leave.”

“Dad has it, any sudden movements could trigger an attack on us.” Gohan pointed out. “We wait for Marron. Then and only then do we make a move.”

“You’re not making any move.” Trunks warned Gohan. “I won’t let you die again. I don’t think I could bear it.”

Gohan swallowed lightly looking at the determination in Trunks eyes. He nodded.

It was a strange feeling he was getting from Trunks, but he was finally starting to understand it.

“Then you make the move.” Gohan stated.

“I plan to.” Trunks replied his determination never wavering.

 

~*~*~

 

Goku looked at Goten. The teenager not moving from the spot where he stood.

“So you wanted to fight?” Goku asked.

“Yeah but not you, he may hate how you leave him all the time, but he can’t hate you.”

Goku frowned. “So you don’t want to fight?” He crossed his arms. “Man I was looking forward to having a one on one with you. I only have a day ya know.”

“We’ll get more time once Bulma makes her wish on the namekian dragonballs, you know it and I

know it.” Goten smirked.

Goku smiled. “Yeah it should be fun. I’m looking forward to it.”

He saw the teenager look at him curiously then smile.

“Spose that’s where I got that itch to find the strongest person on this planet to fight with then.”

Goku grinned. At least Goten got something from him, even if he’d been created by Gero.

“Probably. But you know just hurting those weaker than yourself it’s not the way to go about calling them out.”

“No but it worked in a way. Trunks was pissed we trashed his house. But seriously it’s not like they can’t build another one.” Goten rolled his eyes. “His mother is loaded, even during the time of Seventeen and Eighteen. She had money to burn, to tinker and make all those weird science things and trinkets she does.”

 

Goku nodded. He was glad Goten just seemed to want to talk for the moment. He had been sad that he’d died when Gohan was still so young. But Goten this version had no one.

“I know a house can be rebuilt. But people can’t Goten.”

He hoped that explaining how precious life was would help the teenager understand.

Goku saw the teenager look at him and shrug.

“Why should we care about them? They’re destroying themselves in their own wars with weapons, bombs and their need for more land and oil. Humanity is disgusting and pathetic.”

Goku let out a breath. “They’re still new at this Goten, they’ll learn. But let them make their mistakes to learn from. Don’t punish them for it.”

Goten rolled his eyes in the all too familiar disrespecting teenage manner.

“Yeah cause eventually they’ll destroy this planet, then what? Do a Frieza and raid another one in the mean time?”

Goku shook his head. “It won’t come to that. We won’t let it.”

He walked up to Goten placing his hands on the teenager’s shoulders.

Just looking at that disgruntled face, part of him wished he could wipe all the rage away, to remove all the hatred that had been building inside for who knew how long. Android or not, this was a child he had in another dimension, maybe his other self could fix it.

Goten just stood there looking up at him and he let out a breath.

“It pisses me off.” Goten grumbled.

Goku tilted his head to the side. “What does?”

“Everything.”

Goku chuckled. “Yeah Chi-chi used to get like that too. A lot.” He pulled Goten in to his arms. “I wanna help you Goten. Just let me.”

Goku could feel the body shake in his arms.

“Damn you for being his weakness too.”

 

~*~*~

 

Trunks looked at Gohan’s face, he watched it soften for a moment. He couldn’t believe that Goku was willing to let his guard down round this android.

“Gohan you’re not falling for this are you? This guy can wipe out an entire city without even thinking about it.” Trunks hissed.

“So can we Trunks. But give him a moment.” Gohan looked at him. “He had no parents, we at least had our mothers. Maybe he needs this, maybe he doesn’t. But it’s not like he can beat my dad and he knows it.”

Trunks sat back for a moment before looking round. There was still no Marron and it un-nerved him. He knew she was in waiting. Somewhere.

He was pretty sure they both sensed where he and Gohan were hiding out.

It was driving him up the wall not being able to do anything until Goku got that dragonball to them.

Trunks saw Gohan look at him curiously for the moment.

“What’s been with you the past couple of days anyway? Ever since I said I was coming along to help you out. And don’t feed me that I died on you story.”

Trunks let out a breath. “You’re getting married Gohan. You only just got back and you’re getting married.”

 

Gohan blinked for a moment then shrugged. “Well yeah, it happens, my parents got married and I’m sure yours would have too… eventually.”

Trunks sighed. “You have met my dad right?”

Gohan laughed before covering his mouth seeing Trunks unimpressed expression, pretty much said it all. The idea of Vegeta getting married would have had to happen by force on Bulma’s part.

“Hence the eventually part.” Gohan whispered.

Trunks eyes went flat. “Thanks.’

“For every bit like your mother, you have so much of your dad in you Trunks. He’s proud know that. Besides when we wish our dad’s back I’m sure he’d try to tell you that in some kind of way.” Gohan offered. “Heck Bulma might even force him into marriage. And I’m sure if you met the right someone you’ll understand.”

“Is Videl the right someone for you or is it because of Pan?” Trunks asked.

Gohan looked at Trunks and he smiled.

“Trunks. Are you trying to tell me something?”

Trunks shook his head suddenly. Gohan saw the pink on the younger demi-saiyan’s cheeks.

“No, it’s just I feel like I’m losing you again.”

Gohan nodded his head. “I understand, but you’re not. I’ve just got new responsibilities now as a father. To make sure Pan knows who I am and that I am there for her. When you have kids of your own one day you’ll understand.”

“If I even survive that long.” Trunks let out a defeated breath.

Gohan frowned at Trunks. It seemed the youth had resigned to the fact he was going to die alone.

“There is someone out there for you Trunks, you just haven’t found them yet.”

 

Trunks paused, he noticed how Gohan left out a specific gender drop in the last part of the conversation. He looked down and inwardly groaned.

‘ _So Gohan knows how I feel about him. Great, as if this couldn’t get any more awkward._ ’

He had two androids with other dimension memories of having a crush on him, when he felt nothing for either of them except wanting them dead. Feelings for his best friend and mentor who was about to get married and had a daughter outside of wedlock.

‘ _When did my life get this complicated?_ ’ He looked at Gohan and sighed.

“I don’t think I will Gohan. I’m sorry but I’m probably not going to live long enough to have those feelings for anyone. It’s just only ever been me by myself for six years. I’m going to die alone, so I might as well accept it.”

Trunks felt the arms wrap around him as Gohan held him.

“I won’t let you die alone Trunks. I promise.”

 

~*~*~

 

Marron stood hidden by the forestry nearby and her arms crossed while her face frowned at the sight of Goten’s biological father hugging him.

She didn’t want to admit she held a hint of jealousy at the sight of a father and son’s first meeting. But she knew she was jealous. Trunks had killed her biological mother of this timeline where as her father, a man she never knew had died in this timeline before she had even been created.

She knew the halo meant that Goku was dead and on a time limit, but that didn’t mean she was okay with this. She knew Goku was a weakness for Goten and he could succumb to his other’s memories any moment from the mere contact with his father.

 

She gave up after five minutes when neither had moved from the embrace before flying over to the scene and landing nearby crossing her arms.

“Goten!”

The older teen let go of his father shaking his head before looking at her.

Goku was looking at her curiously. “So are you Marron?”

She just glared at him and he rubbed behind his neck.

“Well you have Krillen’s glare alright. Crazy.” He motioned at the two of them. “So are you going out or something?”

Marron saw the blush on Goten’s face.

“Yes we are.” Marron shot at him. “What’s it to you?!”

Goku laughed nervously. “Well she’s a firecracker.”

Marron powered up a ki blast in her hand. “I’ll show you fire cracker!”

 

Goku dodged the blast before it could hit and he looked at her.

“Did I do something to piss her off?” Goku asked Goten.

Goten let out a breath. “You’re here. After all this time of us not having parents and you’re here.”

Goku blinked looking at her. “So she’s mad at not having parents. Gotcha.”

Goten stepped back. “Dad you have to understand, her uncle. Seventeen wouldn’t even activate her. For the brief moment I was activated, he told me we were too weak and not worth the effort. Eighteen just stood by and didn’t even do anything.”

Goku let out a breath. “So you both were ignored. I understand. Well I won’t do that to you two.”

“You’re here for a day! What can you do apart from die again?!” Marron shouted flinging two destruco discs in his direction in a pincer attack.

Goku leapt up in to the air avoiding the attack.

Marron was quick to take to the skies and follow.

 

Goten stepped back and watched as the two came to blows.

“I don’t want to hit a girl ya know. But even so you’re pretty good.” Goku grinned from where he dodged her last attack.

“I’ll show you just what this girl can do!” Marron shouted.

Goten looked to where he’d sensed Trunks and Gohan, his eyes narrowed.

“Are you two really going to play this game? We might as well get this started, don’t you think Trunks?”

Goten watched as Trunks stepped out of their hiding place.

The lavender haired demi-saiyan just sighed. “Look twenty-one. We only want the dragonball.”

“To what wish you a new best friend? Doubt it.”

“We can’t kill you, I’m not willing to send you to Hell where Cell is.”

Goten smirked. “Worried he’d devour us and throw otherworld in complete chaos. Don’t worry about that.” He pulled out a capsule and popped the top before tossing it to the side.

 

Trunks jumped back as the capsule opened, then he saw it, the familiar looking bomb and android parts from Gero’s blue prints and he looked at the android.

“What did you do?” Trunks asked in shock.

“We killed the android part of ourselves. Couldn’t have you deactivating us and locking us away again.”

Trunks was staring at the parts before he looked at the younger demi-saiyan.

“So you made yourself like him?” He didn’t dare say the name.

“Your mother made sure I remembered everything he felt, and I know more than anything. He currently hates you for what you did.” Goten replied with an even glare. “But he can’t kill you, and as an android I couldn’t either. A power level cap so to speak.”

Trunks swallowed lightly and he suddenly understood why those parts were removed.

“But not any more. Say hello to super saiyan level two!”

Trunks watched as he flashed straight into super saiyan past level one and directly into level two.

“Damnit… Goten. What-?” Trunks began.

He only managed to just block the blow aimed at his face.

He flashed into his own level of super saiyan two.

“On earth did I do?!” Trunks finished his sentence shouting it at Goten.

Goten shot him a darkened glare, one that if he had kept his android powers, it probably meant laser beam eyes.

“You took her from me! She’s in love with you and I can’t stand it!”

Trunks blocked the follow flurry of blows, he could feel the rage pouring off Goten, he realized now he could actually sense Goten’s true power level.

 

Gohan watched as Trunks was knocked back into the mountainside and he was there instantly blocking Goten arms held out.

“Goten! Stop!” Gohan was surprised that Goten’s fist froze millimetres from his face.

He could see the trembling fist.

“You know this Trunks isn’t him right?” Gohan asked. “Trunks can’t have feelings for someone he doesn’t know.”

Goten looked at him. Before glancing over Gohan’s shoulder at Trunks pulling himself out of the cliff face.

“I don’t care he can’t have her!” Goten snapped.

Trunks gave Gohan a push to the side. “I don’t want her Goten! I don’t know what other me did to other you or what memories you’re suffering from. But I have no feelings for either of you! I can’t!”

Gohan rubbed his side where Trunks had pushed him aside.

“The person I care for the most, I can’t even have. So do what you want beat me, kill me, do your worst because anything would be better than suffering like this!”

 

Goten froze looking at Trunks, he then looked to Gohan and raised a brow. Gohan blinked looking every bit confused as Trunks looked at the ground.

“Wait Trunks, so there is someone out there for you and you didn’t tell me?” Gohan asked.

Goten quirked a brow. “Really Gohan are you that dense?”

Gohan looked at him. “Wait what?”

“It’s you. Trunks has feelings for you.” Goten pointed out.

Gohan’s mouth moved but no sound came out at first before he looked at Trunks.

Goten’s fist was shaking, the urge to punch Trunks was still there but he couldn’t seeing Trunks embarrassment and truth finally exposed. Trunks felt how he felt at that moment.

“Trunks.” Gohan ran a hand through his hair. “Oh man. I guess I kinda knew. But… You know-”

“You have a duty to Videl and Pan I know! You might as well just die all over again!” Trunks snapped and pushed past him.

Goten saw the sadness in Trunks eyes, it was a look he was familiar with from his other self the urge and need to just curl up and die.

Goten saw Trunks give him a look.

“So let us finish this Goten.”

Goten smirked. “Unrequited love is like death, so let us make this an actual death.”

 

Gohan couldn’t stop them as the two went into an all-out saiyan brawl mode in their level two forms. The fists flying and ki blasts swishing through the air back and forward.

They both looked determined to kill each other.

He looked over at the android components so that freed up the second wish at least.

“I don’t know what to do now.” He looked up watching Trunks sadly.

The youth jumped into battle ready to let himself get killed. In a very Vegeta like fashion.

Gohan watched as his father landed on the ground and hopped back a couple of steps avoiding the ki blasts that showered down on him.

 

Goku stopped looking over at Gohan just watching Trunks fight and he ran up to him reaching into his pocket. He placed the Dragonball in Gohan’s hand.

“Gohan you have to go now. I know I can reach Goten, but Marron is another story. You need to get Trunks to safety.”

“Trunks doesn’t want to be saved dad. He wants to die.” Gohan watched as Marron landed in front of them. Her eyes narrowed at them.

“Well if that is the case then we’ll make it quick.” Marron grinned at them. She looked up to the sky before taking off to the air.

Goku shook his head. “No Trunks doesn’t get a say in this. Gohan you need to go.”

Gohan shook his head. “I’m not going to be fast enough.”

“If I leave you here once Trunks’s gone they’ll come after you.” Goku gave him a look.

Gohan frowned. “Maybe they should. I hurt him.”

Goku raised a brow. “Gohan. What’s wrong with you?”

“I think I feel something back for him dad, but I have a family and…”

Goku’s face softened. “Gohan you care about him I understand but-”

“I’m not leaving him dad.” He placed the dragonball in his father’s hands. “Go you make the wish then come right back here.”

Goku looked at the dragonball. “Okay. Be careful Gohan. Stay alive.”

He placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished via instant transmission.

 

Trunks felt the furry of their attacks, he couldn’t even fight back anymore. It was like his heart and body weren’t co-operating.

When he felt his back impact with the ground he just lay there looking up at the sky.

He saw their silhouettes hoovering in the air above his. All he could think about was that soon the pain would be over. He’d be free from it all.

“Time to die!” Marron purred. She seemed overly happy by this outcome.

“Man I’m starting to hate other me.” Trunks whispered.

“STOP!” Gohan’s shadow loomed over his arms held out. “Please if you’re going to do this. Let me have a moment.”

“Why?” Marron scoffed.

Trunks saw Goten place a hand on her shoulder.

“Let them after all it’s the last time they’ll see each other in a while.”

Marron looked at Goten. “Wait why?”

“You want Trunks to suffer, why kill both, why not just kill Trunks and leave him to suffer in otherworld alone.” Goten shrugged.

Marron looked at him and smiled. “So cruel. And I thought you were going soft on me.”

 

Trunks saw Gohan turn round and crouch over him.

“Trunks the sensu beans.” Gohan began.

“Save it Gohan. My turn this time.” Trunks smiled. “Go be with your family.”

Gohan let out a breath. “Damnit Trunks. I’m sorry okay. I’m sorry I died. I’m sorry I didn’t pay more attention towards your feelings. I’m sorry I’m getting married and doing the adult thing. If I didn’t have to I wouldn’t. I’d stay with you.” He let his hand touch the side of Trunks face. “I’m new to this okay. But I’m sorry that I have to do this to save you and I wish I could come with you just to be with you.” He let his head fall low.

Trunks blinked. Gohan was saying things about how he felt the same, how he was doing this to save him. It was confusing, yet heartbreaking at the same time.

“Gohan…”

“I want to hear you say it.” Gohan whispered. “Say how you feel about me.”

Trunks could feel the pain in his chest twinge and he flinched. He didn’t realize he’d had his ass kicked pretty bad until the emotional pain began to blend in with the physical.

“Gohan… I can’t.”

“Trunks, stop being as stubborn as your dad. You’re not going to be here much longer. I just need to hear you say it.” Gohan sighed.

 

Trunks groaned, Gohan was admitting that he wasn’t strong enough to save him, as much as it hurt, the thought that he could make him feel better by choosing now to be open.

“Fine. No sensu and just let me be after.” Trunks huffed.

Gohan smiled, that smile, that one that made Trunks’s insides melt just that little bit.

“Promise. No sensu and I won’t do anything.”

“I’m in love with you Gohan.” Trunks whispered. “But I hate you for making me admit it.”

Gohan smiled and his hand brushed the bangs from Trunks face.

“Good. Because I’m in love with you too. So much that I promise you, you won’t die, here.” Gohan admitted softly.

Trunks blinked his eyes widening. “Gohan… no, what did you do?”

“I didn’t. Dad’s going to send you somewhere safe. And when we get Dende your other friends will follow. Warn that timeline.”

Trunks tried to sit up but his face was held suddenly as lips moved over his. He felt the warmth of Gohan’s kiss and everything just seemed to melt, before he felt the blackness of the unconscious world claim him.

 

~*~ _To Be Continued…_ ~*~


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is one of those chapters to get the characters introduced to each other... so it's pretty lamely written... when I get time once I've moved into the new place I will try to pick this up again, until then... I'm actually trying to finish my one shot One Piece fanficion first...

 

 

Goten was sulking he knew he was. It was a months since his argument with Trunks and Marron. Now he just felt cut off from them. Gohan had tried talking to him, but every time he just flew off not wanting to hear it.

Wrapping his head in his arms he buried his face into his knees letting out a groan at how stupid he was to be in love with both of his best friends.

Marron and Trunks just seemed to fit together so perfectly. They looked like a couple that belonged in those celebrity magazines Pan drew in when Bra was over visiting.

 

Goten wasn’t sure how much time had passed by, but when he looked up he saw the sky was dark, like a storm was rolling over. He raised a brow. He felt the familiar ping of the energy of the eternal dragon and he stood up.

 

Then he saw it in the middle of the field. It seemed to be Trunks lying amongst the grass, but he wasn’t dressed like Trunks, not really.

Goten looked round before walking up to him slowly. The damage was obvious, it was like someone had taken to Trunks with a saiyan proof sledge hammer.

Goten quickly checked for a pulse finding it to be faint, weak and probably close to death.

He went to reach for his cellphone when he saw the pouch lying by Trunks side.

“Sensu beans?” Goten opened it up looking at the beans inside.

He pulled out one popping it into Trunks mouth.

“Okay I’m going to chew you out later, but I can’t let you die. Marron would hate me forever.”

 

Goten sat back and looked round the sky seemed to remain dark and he was sure this wasn’t normal.

He felt something brush over his shoulder it caused him to jump and spin round. He stopped and let out a breath seeing his dad.

He seemed sad for some reason, as if burdened by something.

“Dad. Damnit. I hate when you do that-” Goten frowned when he saw the halo. “Uuuh did you die again?”

He saw the smile. That familiar smile. “I’m not the father you know Goten.”

Goten must have looked confused when he saw his father motion to Trunks.

“And that isn’t your Trunks. It’s our dimension. I apologise in advance but we have to keep him safe for a while. The new androids they nearly killed him. So take care of him, we’ll wish him back when he’s safe. Please Goten I’m trusting you to keep him safe.”

Goten nodded. “Um sure…”

“Also I’m sorry for not giving you enough attention growing up. For always leaving you. But know I’m proud of you son and I wish I could have gotten to know you better in this timeline.”

When the figure of his father seemed to fade away he turned to Trunks and swallowed hard.

“So this is that Trunks, the one that sliced Frieza in half.” Goten scratched the side of his face. “I better call dad for a pick up, but where to take him?”

 

~*~*~

 

Bulma stood over the unconscious form of Trunks, he had never come back after getting the android blue prints. He’d just left them to be to live in their own dimension. But to see him again after so long.

She couldn’t leave his side. She looked to Goten sitting by the bedside just watching him with worry and curiosity. She smiled. It was nice to have Goten visiting again. Even if it wasn’t for his best friend.

“So Goku from the other timeline told you to keep him safe?” Bulma asked.

“Yeah he was dead, so I don’t know what’s going on in that dimension but he mentioned more androids.” Goten shrugged. “I don’t know much about the androids myself except Eighteen hits really hard when she’s pissed off.”

Bulma laughed. “Well you did try to lift up the dress of her daughter.”

“I was Eight! I didn’t know boys and girls were different then. Trunks just said they were and Marron was the only girl we knew close to our age.”

“Like father like son.” Bulma ruffled his hair up. “But it’s nice to have you over again. The house has been quiet without you and Trunks.”

“Yeah if I had known he’d move out to be with Marron I woulda been over a bit more.”

Bulma let out a breath. “Goten really how long are you going to sulk over this?”

“I’m not sulking, I’m still pissed he told Marron to date us both and to pick from the dates, it’s just so… so… Trunks. Argh.” He dropped his head.

Bulma nodded. “Yeah it is, but this Trunks know he’s not like ours in the least. For all the scheming Trunks does here. This one only had Gohan as a friend, so don’t expect him to know you.”

 

~*~*~

 

Goten hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep waiting for Trunks to wake up. The only thing that stirred him was Vegeta standing there suddenly making him jolt awake.

Vegeta was silent as he looked down at his son from an alternative dimension.

“Goten go home.” Vegeta stated.

“I can’t alternative dad told me to keep him safe, he made me promise.”

“Hmph. At least go take the spare room like you used to brat.”

Goten sighed and stood up tiredly. “Yeah okay. Can you come get me when he wakes up?”

Vegeta gave him a look like ‘as if’.

“I’ll send Bra to get you.”

Goten smiled, he guessed that was the best Vegeta would offer so he wouldn’t argue with that.

“Thanks.”

 

Goten wasn’t gone five minutes when Vegeta watched Trunks stir restlessly.

There was a groan of complaint cursing out Gohan. Which he wasn’t surprised to hear after all the boy was the last saiyan in his dimension. What surprised him was hearing Goten’s name. It caused a brow to raise.

Goten and Marron’s names were both mentioned in between pained groans. But he didn’t sound happy about them either.

Vegeta checked Trunks forehead, the heat seemed to be subsiding at least, which meant Trunks would probably be awake by morning to explain to them what happened. Also to check if this world was due for another android infestation.

 

~*~*~

 

Trunks felt the warm blankets covering him. What he didn’t expect was to see large blue eyes staring at him from under a tuff of lavender hair. The little female chibi he recognized and he sat up suddenly.

“Bra what on earth?! I thought you were on your way to namek?”

She laughed and jumped down from the chair running out of the room.

“He’s awake he’s awake he’s awake!”

Trunks looked round wearily. It looked like the medi bay of his house. But he had been sure the house was crushed unless there was a wish for it to return.

He was so disorientated right now.

                                                                                               

Trunks saw the door open and he looked at his mother and she smiled at him.

“Hello my wee boy. I’ve missed you.” She walked up to him.

He felt the familiar arms wrap around him.

It had felt like months since he’d seen her when in fact he knew it had only been three odd days.

“I thought you were heading to namek. And the house it’s fixed… I’m so confused.”

He felt her fingers run through his hair.

“What was the last thing you remember Trunks?” His mother asked.

“Gohan… he stopped the androids from killing me, said his dad was going to send me somewhere safe…” Trunks looked up at her. “Did I die?”

She shook her head. “No, you didn’t.” She pulled him close holding him tight. “You’re not dead, I was worried you had died, but I’m glad you’re okay. But Gohan was right Goku sent you somewhere safe.”

Trunks felt soothed by the fingers of his mother’s stroking his head in that way she did when she was worried about him.

“Just rest up and I’ll send Gohan in soon with some food. He was worried about you.”

Trunks nodded. “Okay.” He let out a breath and lay back down.

She smiled at him before shutting the door.

Trunks could feel something was off, but knowing Gohan was alright, his mother and Bra were back from the trip and okay. Maybe it just meant he’d been unconscious to long and they’d won.

It was a nice thought. Not one he fully trusted. But it would do to help him fall back asleep.

 

~*~*~

 

Goten peeked round the corner and looked down at Bra. She just beamed up at him.

“Told ya he was awake.”

Goten waited till the door closed and Trunks was out of sight.

Gohan stepped into the hallway and looked at Goten.

“I can’t believe they sent him here. It must have gotten bad.” He watched as Pan raced past catching up to Bra before the two girls laughed and ran down the hallway.

Goten looked down. Gohan placed a hand on his head.

“Even looking at him still hurts huh?”

Goten swallowed before he nodded his head slowly. He knew it wasn’t the same Trunks, but he looked and sounded so much like him it was difficult to tell the difference.

“Does this pain ever stop?” Goten asked.

Gohan sighed. “I don’t know Goten, I married Videl, and I don’t want to even think about what would happen if I lost her or Pan.” He slipped an arm round him.

Goten felt Gohan guide him into the room where Bulma and Vegeta were sitting.

“Did you get a hold of Goku?” Bulma asked. “He said he was coming back to check on Trunks.”

Gohan shook his head. “Dad forgets to charge his cellphone. So who knows where he is. I can try to track his energy if you want?” He offered.

Bulma shook her head. “It’s okay. We can send the girls, Trunks mentioned your alternative saved him from the androids… again.”

Gohan shrugged. “I could have, but I only thought there were two in his timeline, and Cell.”

“Can you find out what’s going on? I don’t want to send in Vegeta, he might give him a heart attack. Trunks’ body has been placed under a lot of stress lately.”

Goten looked at Gohan who nodded. “Sure. Want me to take him some food?”

“If you don’t mind.” Bulma smiled.

 

Goten watched as his brother collected the tray of food and walked to the door of the room Trunks’ alternative was resting. He swallowed lightly and moved away from the door as Gohan stepped inside.

“Hey Trunks, brought you some food.”

“Gohan? You’re okay?” Trunks’ voice sounded confused. “What happened?”

Goten looked down. Even hearing his voice caused a strange pain to throb in his chest.

“I was hoping you could fill me in actually.” Gohan admitted before shutting the door.

Goten walked up to the door and placed his hand against it with a sigh.

“Pinning after his alternative will not bring the real Trunks back.” Vegeta huffed.

“I can’t… help it. I can’t break this.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Go find one of those women you like to date.”

Goten shot him a look. “Not if it stops me annoying you.”

“Don’t test me brat.”

 

~*~*~

 

Gohan sat back in the chair, Trunks had explained everything he remembered from the plan up until the moment of his unconsciousness.

‘ _A crush on me._ ’ He thought.

He saw Trunks sitting there clutching the blankets, face beet red.

“Did I just dream it happened Gohan?”

Gohan shook his head. “I highly doubt that. See their plan worked. They used the Dragonballs.”

“Their plan?” Trunks asked.

The confusion that crossed his face was readable. But like Goten, Trunks was always easy to read. His alternative was no different.

“Your timeline of myself, dad, Piccolo and King Kai. Wanted you safe.”

 

Trunks jumped to his feet. He shook his head.   
“No! Damnit! Gohan! I have to get back there!” He pulled open the door to the room.   
Trunks stopped seeing his alternative family. His mother setting down some snacks on the table. His father standing in the doorway looking over at him. Bra in the middle of climbing over the couch in a game of catch with Pan.

He swallowed he could feel his heart pounding in panic in his chest.

Trunks eyes glanced to the window, he could see him standing there. The alternative version of the current torment in his world. Humans ran from the mere sight of him, face over the news while the warnings flashed on screens across the globe.

But here, this world he looked harmless. He only resembled Goku in facial features, the hair longer, messier, much like how Gohan used to wear his hair all those years ago when Trunks first came to this world.

“Goten.”

Goten hadn’t even been looking at him, avoiding his eye contact, at least until his name was spoken.

“You know me?” Goten asked with a raised brow.

“Well yeah… kinda. Last time I saw you, you were… still a baby, a new born.”

 

Goten blinked looking at Trunks, he looked so much like him, but he looked scared, terrified of him. Goten wasn’t sure what to make of it. He had trouble keeping eye contact with Trunks, the memories hurt too much. It may have been months but the wounds were still fresh and painful.

“Goten. I’m sorry.”

The words made him blink before he looked at Trunks.

“Sorry? What for?”

This time Trunks broke the eye contact. “For what’s going to follow me here. It wants you dead.”

Goten saw Gohan standing behind Trunks, his older brother’s eyes widened at the words.

“Trunks, these androids want Goten dead. But why?” Gohan asked. “What did he do?”

Trunks looked over his shoulder at Gohan. Goten swear he saw something in that look, some kind of affection, a look he was sure he had seen on his Trunks’ face when he looked at Marron.

“I don’t know the full details of what happened here between other me, Goten and Marron. But that’s why.” Trunks replied with a sigh. “The androids want me dead because of it, they want Marron dead, they want Goten dead, they want other me dead.”

Goten straightened up. The androids new of the argument, but why and how? He was confused. The argument was a stupid squabble between friends in comparison to the fate of the world.

“I- I wasn’t strong enough, none us were. We only just managed to get Piccolo and Gohan back, the dragonballs were used to send me away, to keep me safe. But we can’t kill the androids in my time, they removed their android parts.”

“Hmph wouldn’t that make them easier to kill boy?” Vegeta interrupted.

Trunks shook his head. “Sure they’re human now, so if we kill them and Cell… If he devours them, even in hell he’ll get stronger, Yemma wouldn’t be able to control this level of beyond perfection or whatever it is. So they sent me here, and then they’re gunna send them here too. This version of Cell doesn’t have those adjustments to his system.”

Goten must have looked confused. “I don’t understand. Trunks why wouldn’t Cell here be the same as there?”

“Because you were born Goten.”

Goten felt the shock hit him. He knew Trunks wasn’t trying to be mean, he was worried concerned for something he had lost control over.

“Trunks!” Gohan looked at the alternative. He almost looked scolding.

Trunks looked down. “Sorry but because Marron and Goten were born Cell does not have those adjustments. This dimension is the safest because they were born.”

“Trunks you’re making no sense.” Bulma looked at him, she looked confused.

Trunks sighed. “That’s because Goten and Marron are the androids destroying my world.”

Goten saw Trunks looking down after that.

The words were like a slap to him, in another dimension he was evil? Hurting people, trying to kill Trunks because of an argument here.

“So other me wants me dead because of an argument?” Goten asked. “How does he even know?”

“My mother used the namekian dragonballs to revive Piccolo and Gohan. The last wish was to give the androids memories. She thought your memories and Marron’s would make them… like you I guess.” Trunks sighed

Vegeta just scoffed. “I’m taking it just pissed them off more given the state you were found in.”

Trunks ran a hand through his hair. “Some of the memories worked. Goten he couldn’t fight against Goku. He was just really mad at him. We only had his help for a day, but it was all they needed, I guess to get me here.”

 

Trunks looked at Goten, he seemed to be processing the information.

“Well I can’t help what happened, but I am sorry, I only wished you were dead for like a day, but I was just so mad with you… well other you.” He rubbed behind his head.

Trunks shrugged. “It’s not my place to know, but you need to talk to other me Goten, patch it up because they need to be kept safe. Other you and Marron will come here and they will try to kill you guys.”

Vegeta scoffed. “We will handle these androids, you have no doubt about it.”

Gohan placed his hand on Trunks’ shoulder. “So you weren’t able to beat them even with mine and Piccolo’s help.”

“We agreed until Dende took over properly as guardian Piccolo had to stay out of it.” Trunks sighed. “So Baba got Goku from otherworld to go get Dende. So we have maybe a few hours to a day before they’re sent here. This was your idea Gohan I didn’t want this.”

Gohan nodded understanding. “Other me knows we’re stronger here. That’s why. But Trunks how strong are you?”

“I’m about even with Goten, we’re both super saiyan level two, but when he’s fighting with Marron.” He shook his head. “I can’t beat them both.”

Goten grinned. “Well we probably won’t even need to let Trunks and Marron know. Dad and Vegeta can go Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.”

Trunks blinked. “Super Saiyan God?”

Vegeta just smirked. “Don’t even bother telling Kakarott. I’ll handle this on my own.”

 

Gohan let out a breath before rolling his eyes at Vegeta’s comment of handling it.

“Vegeta they want Goten dead, Goku needs to know. He is his father after all.” Bulma scolded.

Gohan looked at Goten who shook his head. “It’s okay Bulma. If Vegeta wants to handle it. Let him. But I want to talk to this other me first.”

“Talk?” Gohan looked at Goten. It seemed like the logical thing really.

In every bit that Goten resembled their father more, he had developed his own personality separate of their father’s shadow. It made sense Goten wanted to know this other version of himself. Android or not.

It was like this version of Trunks. He had Vegeta’s stubbornness, he had Bulma’s intelligence. But he held his own personality separate of the Trunks they grew up with. He grew up in a world of despair the last of the saiyans. But at least he wasn’t alone anymore.

“Goten only your dad managed to talk him out of his anger.” Trunks pointed out.

“He let Gohan live though?” Goten asked.

Trunks nodded. “Well yeah.”

“Then there has to be something in there that isn’t evil.” Goten defended.

Gohan watched as Trunks ran a hand through his hair, he seemed frustrated.

“That’s why he wants you dead. You have those attachments.” Trunks argued.

“The memories are there now, what’s killing me going to do? It won’t erase them.” Goten defended.

Gohan looked between the two. He knew Goten had his mind made up.

“If he tries to kill me, it won’t happen. I’ve been training longer than him, and we have Vegeta, Gohan, my dad and Buu. They won’t last long here. You know this Trunks. We’ll be fine, you though, you need to rest, recover, take a break. You look stressed out.”

Trunks turned away from Goten and sighed. “Whatever Goten. But you weren’t there, you didn’t seem him nearly kill your mother.”

 

Gohan looked to Bulma as she gasped. “But why?”

Trunks scoff came. “To get my attention. He tried to kill my mother to get my attention. So my mom did what she did best distracted them, protected Bra and got the hell out of there.”

Gohan raised a brow. “Wait Bra?”

Trunks looked to Gohan. “Yeah, the third android is Bra. My mother saw her and just knew, the childlike innocence had to be protected.”

“So if Bra’s an android…” Goten looked at Pan. “Is she-??”

“Pan’s normal. She’s Pan. But she was raised without a father. I didn’t even know she existed until a few days ago. When the androids destroyed my house, Videl showed up with Pan, she was worried about mom.”

Gohan saw the small smile. “Trunks what is it?”

“Videl the fact that our worlds differ so much yet we share the same people in our lives, just different circumstances.” Trunks stated.

Gohan nodded his head slowly. “Um… okay.”

“You’re married here right?” Trunks asked.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Wait are we married there too?”

“Getting married. You died before Pan was born and you wanted to keep Videl safe, so you didn’t tell anyone about her. Not your mother, not me. I’m guessing mom was the only one who knew.” Trunks shrugged. “Well that and those already dead and they probably found out after you were killed.”

 

Goten could see how hurt Trunks was by telling them this.

‘ _He’s in love with Gohan, man this is so weird._ ’ He thought.

Goten could relate to the unrequited crush on someone who didn’t see you in that light. Goten although he cared for Marron he had felt that way about Trunks for a long time.

That made him freeze suddenly. ‘ _If other me has my memories, then he knows. Which would explain the attack on Trunks. He wants him dead to rid himself of my crush._ ’

“I can’t believe I still met Videl in your timeline, that’s crazy.” Gohan shook his head.

“Some people are meant to be I guess.” Trunks just shrugged. “Who knows?”

Goten looked at Gohan who seemed to be processing the news. He looked back at Trunks.

“Trunks. I’m sorry about android me trying to kill you. I wanna fix this okay, so please just let me talk to him.”

“Yeah sure. Your death wish Goten.” Trunks sighed.

He sounded like he had given up completely.

Goten wanted to slap him over the back of his head. He’d never known Trunks to give up this easily.

“You can talk to them, dad can kill them, then I can go home.” Trunks looked at him.

That look of defeat on Trunks face, it hurt him, Goten didn’t understand why, he only looked like the Trunks he was in love with, why would it do that too him. Maybe his brain couldn’t tell the difference yet. He wasn’t sure.

Goten felt Gohan place a hand on his shoulder.

“Easy Goten, let Trunks readjust to our world. It has been a while.”

“Only a couple of years in my timeline.” Trunks admitted.

Gohan raised a brow. “Really such a short time? It’s been just over twenty years here. You’re making me feel old Trunks.”

Trunks smirked. “That’s cause you are.”

Goten saw Gohan grin, he could tell by the way Trunks looked at him what Trunks really felt. Goten glanced at Vegeta who was watching the exchange carefully.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Goten was sitting on the couch, Trunks had been sent back to bed to rest by Bulma. But even though she’d told him to get some sleep as well Goten found himself wide awake sitting on the couch in the middle of the night in the darkened room.

Gohan had taken Pan home and Vegeta was probably training like he did every night.

He was still trying to figure things out in his head. The alternative version of his father told him to watch Trunks. But that hadn’t been what kept him up. It was the apology.

Goten stood up slowly perhaps he could get some sleep back at home. He couldn’t be near Trunks right now. But it was strange that his dad hadn’t even bothered to come check on them. They hadn’t even heard from him for a couple of days so far. When he’d tried to call earlier for a ride, he hadn’t answered. Only then he had called Gohan explaining the situation. Which had them end up at the Brief household.

 

“Goten. Why are you still up?” Trunks’ voice caused him to look up.

“Yeah the room I’m using is near the gravity chamber.” He laughed nervously. “You’re dad’s in that ‘I’m strongest in the galaxy and I’ll prove it’ mode again.”

Trunks nodded slowly. “Yeah nice to see not much changes with him no matter the timeline.” He smiled slightly. “It’ll be nice to have him back in my timeline.”

Goten watched as Trunks walked up to him.

“Look I’m sorry about earlier.” Goten apologised. “It must be hard even looking at me.”

“No it’s okay, you kinda remind me of Gohan like this… just taller.” Trunks chuckled. “The Android may have your genes, your face and name, but he’s not you Goten. I just gotta get used to that.”

Goten blinked confused. “Yeah sorry.”

“Not your fault. My mother just made the wrong wish. I know she meant well but it just made them madder at me, what started as a challenge to fight the strongest on the planet turned into an attempt to kill me.” Trunks sat down on the couch and sighed.

 

Goten flopped down next to him. “Really you’re the strongest on the planet? Even stronger than Gohan?”

“Gohan can’t go mystic in my timeline. I achieved level two of super saiyan, Gohan never got there in my timeline, there was no cell when he was still alive. No Goku pushing him and believing in him. It was just me and Gohan for three years then he was gone and I was alone for six years, the last saiyan.” Trunks looked down. “I was so happy mom wished him back, I thought it’d be nice to not be alone again.”

Goten glanced at him. “When did you realize you loved him?”

Trunks shook his head. “When he was revived and we were together collecting the dragonballs. You? When did you know you were in love with other me?”

Goten felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down. “We’ve always been close like brothers, it just seemed natural, he was always so much smarter and stronger and I looked up to him, he tried to protect me for so long. I guess its love, but I don’t love him right now. Now I’m just pissed at him.”

Trunks laughed. “Just cause you’re pissed at him, doesn’t mean you can’t still love him Goten.”

Goten felt his cheeks go redder. “He took Marron on a date knowing I liked her. Then told her to go on a date with me, then made her choose. Trust me it’s not love I’m over it.”

 

Trunks looked at Goten sulking it was a Goku face if ever he saw one. Gohan had made that same face a few times that he’d been able to witness.

“So he took Marron and moved out with her huh?”

“Yeah, Eighteen was pissed that Marron just up and left. Krillen really just thought she’d be safer with either of us. Better than stuck at Master Roshi’s.” Goten lent back in the couch. “But I can’t worry about them right now. I promised my other dad that I’d watch over you, keep you safe, so whatever I’m feeling and going through right now it can wait till we get you home safe.”

Trunks blinked, Goten’s determined face, it reminded him so much of Gohan at that point. Gohan’s influence was so obviously strong, it was amazing.

“So you spoke to your other dad. What did he say?” Trunks asked.

“He apologised for not being around much. Said he was proud of me. I just don’t understand how he knew.” Goten seemed confused.

“Because other you told him, they were supposed to fight but you- other you couldn’t do it, you could beat me up, but you could not attack your dad or Gohan.” Trunks explained. “All your memories Goten, he has every single one of them.”

Goten frowned. “And he still kills people.”

Trunks nodded his head slowly. “Memories are not the same as experience. Memories are in the past. He never personally experienced any of that he has a detached view because of that. You’ve lived through it. You remember the experience.” Trunks explained.

“Any experiences with my brother?” Goten asked him slyly with a typical Son grin.

 

Trunks felt his cheeks heat up. “N-No! Gohan only forced me to tell him before Goku sent me here.”

“So he knows, did he confess back?”

Trunks sighed in defeat. “Yeah, but you know Gohan, duty first, he has Videl and Pan and he’s determined to raise Pan, to be a father, to get married.”

Goten lent forward, “So he confessed back but still runs towards them.”

“Apparently Chi-chi and Videl are a scary team.” Trunks stated.

Goten gave him a flat eyed look. “Seriously Trunks… You have noooooo idea.”

That all too familiar look. It was a Gohan look.

“On the other end a lot aren’t you?” Trunks asked.

“Yeah. Waaaaaaay too much.” Goten confessed. He looked to Trunks. “Say why don’t we head out to Roshi’s tomorrow and borrow Eighteen get some training in for when they come looking for you, prepare you. Ya know Marron is her daughter, I’m sure the moves would be similar. Eighteen’s pretty cool, she’s saved me and Trunks a couple of times. Though bring money. I’m pretty broke, but whatever Zeni you have and if it’s in the thousands should be able to buy us a day of training.”

Trunks frowned. “I’m not sure she’ll want to see me.”

“She’s changed, she just loves money probably a bit more than Krillen at times, cause she can then go shopping and buy nice things. She is still a woman after all even without her android parts.” Goten chuckled.

“Fine we’ll get some training in with Eighteen then.” Trunks sighed. He looked at Goten who was grinning largely. It was another Gohan like grin and it made Trunks blink.

‘ _I wonder… if other me has a crush on him back, or am I just projecting my feelings for Gohan and seeing what I want to see in Goten?_ ’ He thought worriedly.

Trunks stretched. “We should get some sleep.” He looked at Goten and offered his hand. “Crash with me, since dad’s still training, I know how loud he can get when training.”

Goten looked up at him blinking for a moment. Trunks thought he saw the faint blush for a moment before Goten grabbed him hand and grinned that all too familiar grin.

“Right.” Goten smiled. “Sleep sounds good.”

 

~*~ _To Be Continued…_ ~*~


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just had to smutty times Mirai Trunks x Goten...
> 
> WARNINGS: Oral!
> 
> (forgive the lack of updates I am back logged with fanart commissions and they pay me so that comes 1st, I also still have no beta, apologies, this is just a spare time gig...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So given with the events of Super and how these fit in with this timeline. This version of Trunks is the Mirai Trunks before Black Goku appeared. (Dragonball wiki states he’s 34 then, this is waaaaaaay before then, and before Mirai Dabura and Babidi.) He is sent over to the matching timeline of his current one, meaning Goten and Trunks are in his age group he is not older or younger, he is essentially or technically in the same “year” just a coinciding timeline running parallel with his own now. I hope this might clear up some confusion (and also the lack of Mai in the mirai timeline.)
> 
> Goten is 19  
> Trunks is 20

 

**Chapter Five**

 

Trunks lay on the bed his arms folded behind his head as he looked to where Goten lay asleep next to him snoring lightly. It was a weird feeling. As much as he wanted to say the Goten of his timeline reminded him of an evil version of Goku, with a serious amount of teenage angst. This timeline of Goten was how he remembered Gohan to be growing up.

Yet Gohan was still Gohan and Goten was clearly different. It was confusing him to no end.

Part of him regretted letting Goten share the bed, but it seemed he needed the familiarity to make himself feel at ease.

 

They had talked for a while and Goten had talked about all kinds of nonsense and conscience things. He jumped topics distracted easily. But Trunks found out Goten was in college and Trunks alternative of course had finished it already. Marron was in college as well, the same one as Goten, but they barely saw each other. Goten said he had tried to date again after the argument, even going so far as to try and date Trunks ex girlfriend Mai to get a reaction out of him. But Mai seemed just that tad to scheming and smart for Goten to handle.

 

Trunks had listened to Goten waffle on about their lives how they grew up and he had said how hard his mother had been on him to study and get good grades since Gohan was able to become a professor and do training, he had to be able to do something like that too.

Goten had told Trunks that all he wanted to do was do what Yamcha did in his spare time when he wasn’t playing sports and that was tinker and fix up old retro cars for fun. He even wanted to open a restaurant one day, because he loved making food and lots of it. It seemed like a good idea to him.

 

When Goten had finally talked himself in to sleep, Trunks had rolled over on to his side and examined the teenager, curiosity had made him touch that coarse hair and fingers had touched the skin of his face lightly.

Trunks had seen the skin prickle and heard the soft moan before rolling onto his back quickly and lying there. He had felt the blush on his own cheeks, he didn’t understand this, and he was sure it took more than a sleeping teenager who couldn’t shut up, especially when changing his feelings towards Gohan.

Trunks had then trapped his hands under his neck and swallowed hard.

This version of Goten was easy to talk to, to care for and all Goten wanted to do was just follow his father’s wish and protect him.

Trunks didn’t want to see the other version of Goten hurt him. This Goten didn’t deserve that. He’d been hurt too much he deserved something more, something better.

Trunks blinked before looking at Goten, they both deserved something better than the hand that had been dished out at them.

 

~*~*~

 

The morning seemed calm as Trunks moved about the room fresh out of the shower. It made him smile seeing Goten still sound asleep. He shook his head, it reminded him of back in the day when Gohan used to stay over and he too would sleep forever if he got the chance.

Trunks flicked Goten on the ear.

“Hey you’re supposed to go to college remember and then we’re going to kame island Goten, get up.” He stated.

Trunks moved swiftly as Goten sat up hurriedly.

The look on the teenager’s face was something he was familiar with. Some kind of dream, and it had disturbed him right at the end.

“Hey Goten, you okay?” Trunks waved a hand in front of Goten’s face.

The teenager blinked confused for a moment and nodded. His hand never leaving his chest.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but they were born in a lab right?”

Trunks nodded. “Yeah then the lab was destroyed. But they somehow survived.”

“Other me, he was protective of Bra, I can feel it. He’s angry that she deserted them.” Goten looked suddenly concerned.

“I think they got a hold of the dragonballs of your world Trunks. Because these memories they’re not mine.” Goten was shaking his head. “I don’t…”

 

Trunks was grabbing Goten as the teenager seemed to be starting to have some kind of horrible panic attack. He pulled Goten close to him, trying to ease the shaking.

Trunks had seen what other Goten could do, so if this version was seeing the evil, then they were coming. He closed his eyes and became aware of feeling Goten’s heart beating rapidly.

“Trunks…” Goten’s voice was quiet and he heard the solid nervous swallow.

“Goten?” He looked down at his friend.

“He- He’s got feelings for you?” Goten asked.

Trunks blinked. “No the only feeling he has toward me is to kill me for what other me did.”

“No I’m serious, he seems to be able to relate towards a feeling of unrequited-” Goten stopped. “Wait are those my feelings he’s feeling but relating to and starting to feel.” He looked to the side. “This is hurting my head.”

Trunks heard the door opened and he looked up seeing Gohan sticking his head inside.

The older demi saiyan looked confused at first before blushing.

“Um… I’ll just.” He motioned at the door.

“No Gohan don’t!” Goten exclaimed.

 

Trunks saw that familiar concerned look on Gohan’s face.

“I think he’s reversed the wish my mother made on his other self for this Goten, to have his memories.” Trunks explained. “I don’t know how though…”

Gohan crouched down in front of Goten and Trunks saw the protective big brother mode turn on, one he hadn’t seen in so long.

“Goten, focus on me okay. Just look at me. Trunks and I, we’re right here.”

Goten’s hand was shaking and he looked up at them for a moment.

“He just… killed…” Goten began.

Trunks felt his hand grabbed as Goten looked down. “He just killed you Gohan.”

 

Gohan froze and he looked up seeing Trunks go pale.

“He did what?” Trunks exclaimed.

“You hadn’t even been revived long enough, he’s hunting Piccolo down now as we speak.”

Trunks shook his head. “No that’s impossible. He couldn’t…”

“Then I can feel it he’s going to go after mom, and Videl and Pan… I… can’t.”

Trunks could feel his own hand shaking inside the vice like grip that was Goten’s.

“Did Dende get away?” Trunks asked.

Goten nodded. “Yeah dad got him back to Namek the dragonballs are still active.” He looked at Trunks. “He’s going after everyone you care about.”

“Then we can expect him soon Goten. Because if he’s killed Gohan there he’ll want to kill me here and keep us apart.” Trunks let out a breath.

Gohan looked at Trunks the teenager was looking down at Goten, and he seemed more concern for Goten’s mental state than his own grief at that moment.

“Trunks…” Gohan looked at him. “We gotta go let dad and Vegeta know.”

“Dad’s probably still in the gravity room.” Trunks stated. “It was keeping Goten up last night.”

Gohan nodded. “Can I get you to keep an eye on Goten until I get back, Goten, if you need to take a day from college-”

“I can go, yeah mom will flip if I miss. You know what she’s like.” Goten stood up slowly.

Gohan nodded. “Trunks can you just go with him for today? I’ll talk to you two after lunch, Goten knows where my office is.”

 

~*~*~

 

Trunks followed Goten through the university, he had the capsule corp ball cap pulled over his head to hide his hair. Mostly so he wasn’t recognized.

Goten had explained how popular the other Trunks was. How many girlfriends he’d gone through and the like. Goten was trying to explain something else when he stopped.

Trunks slammed into Goten’s back and he looked over Goten’s shoulder.

He blinked seeing the petite blonde girl looking at them.

“Trunks. I wasn’t expecting to see you show up for lunch today.” She stated. “Have you and Goten finally made up?” She asked hopefully.

Trunks looked at Goten confused. He looked at the blonde again, noticing the blue eyes, when they narrowed questioningly he sucked in a breath. Her eyes were so much like hers at that moment, the cool even stare every bit as menacing as her mother’s.

 

Goten heard the panicked breath and before he realized what he was doing, he was pushing Trunks behind himself.

“Marron. I know he looks like Trunks, but he’s not our Trunks.”

She blinked confused for a moment. “Not our Trunks. Goten what are you talking about?”

“You remember the adult Trunks from the future that showed up when we were kids?” Goten questioned her.

Marron blinked confused and looked thoughtful.

“Yeah I think I remember him… just. Dad speaks of him now and again.”

Goten motioned behind himself. “This is that Trunks.”

Her eyes widened. “No way.” She peered round Goten. “Wow that is cool, I’ve never met a time traveller before.”

“Well technically he hasn’t time travelled this time, but more or less just crossed dimensions.” Goten explained.

Marron nodded her head. “But why?”

“You’re both androids in my timeline. My family wanted to protect me from you both.” Trunks stated.

Marron looked at Goten. “Wait we’re androids?”

“I know crazy right?” Goten rubbed behind his neck. “So you know you haven’t been having any weird dreams of homicide or anything lately?”

Marron looked thoughtful for the moment. Her eyes moved to look at Goten.

 

Trunks caught the faint blush as she shook her head quickly.

“No.”

He stepped out from behind Goten and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from Goten.

“Don’t lie to him. He woke up this morning with the memory of killing Gohan, the Gohan from my timeline.” Trunks hissed.

He saw her face go bright red.

“I… dreamt it too.” Marron whispered. “I dreamt of Goten killing his brother, then he was… we were… it was.” Her face went red from embarrassment.

Trunks let her arm go suddenly. “You mean they just killed him and then…”

“No just him. Piccolo too.” Marron remarked. “Trunks was already gone when I woke up. But I felt… the need to see Goten.”

Trunks nodded his head. “You’re starting to feel what they feel, like what happened to them.”

He looked back at Goten looking at them curiously.

Marron touched the side of his face. “He, other Goten knows you’re forming feelings for this Goten.” She stated suddenly. “Which is why he did it.”

Trunks turned to look at her.

“They’re going to come here. He’s going to rip Goten in half.”

The way she said it so plainly made Trunks step back from her.

“Marron?” Goten looked at her blinking in confusion.

Trunks could see the glazed look in her eyes and he understood, that at that moment she was linked directly to her android counterpart.

“Enjoy him while you can Trunks, because soon all of us will be dead.”

 

Goten raised a brow. “Marron?”

He was stopped from asking anything else as her hand snagged the back of his neck and his face was brought down to hers and the soft pink tongue licked the tip of his nose.

Her mouth moved over his and he felt the lips, then the tongue, he almost lost himself in that moment as he felt the curves of Marron pressing up against him.

The slow grind against his body causing the moan to pass from his mouth.

Then he felt the hand as he was pulled back and his back slammed against the solid masculine chest.

His eyes widened as he realized what had happened. Trunks had pulled him away from her.

He could feel his body trembling slightly.

Marron blinked confused for a moment, then she looked at him and her eyes widened.

“Oh. Goten I’m so sorry. I don’t know…”

“She happened.” Trunks spoke coolly. “They’ve got a hold on you two from my timeline. I think you both should remain apart. Till this is over with.”

Marron just nodded.

Goten watched as she turned on her heel and ran away.

He could still feel his body shaking.

“That did things to me I wish it didn’t.” Goten blurted out.

 

Trunks looked at the teenager with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you always so honest?”

“I have trouble lying okay, if you knew my mom, then you’d know I can’t hide anything from her. Plus you know Gohan, he sucks at lying and my dad’s even worse.”

Trunks saw Goten looking at him before turning round.

He felt Goten’s wrist wrap round his. “C’mon we gotta go.”

“Go…” Trunks repeated as Goten began pulling him along.

 

~*~*~

 

Goten shut the door to Gohan’s office. Trunks looked round the office, the papers were everywhere.

Gohan was no where in sight though. Goten was leaning against the door sucking in deep breaths.

“You okay Goten?” Trunks asked.

Goten doubled over his breathing still ragged. “I think, they’re linked to Marron and myself.”

He looked up at Trunks swallowing. “I can feel it, what they’re doing at this moment. If you hadn’t of stopped us, we coulda ended up naked banging right then and there.”

Trunks eyes widened. “Okay that was a bit too much information Goten.”

Goten lent back against the door and slid down it.

“I can’t take it much longer Trunks. I’m gunna…”

 

Trunks moved up to where Goten sat, his knees pulled up to his chest.

“Goten…”

Trunks could see the evident blush on Goten’s cheeks.

“Wait are they doing it right now?”

Goten nodded. “Right next to where they killed Piccolo. I can see him.”

Trunks grabbed Goten by the shoulders. “Don’t look at it. Look at me.”

He could see the glazed expression in Goten’s eyes. He was losing him to the sensations and fast.

Trunks tapped Goten on the side of the face.

“Hey focus here idiot.”

Goten blinked for a moment looking at him. “He has a message for you.”

Trunks raised a brow. “Goten…”

“They’re going to merge our minds so we’re one.” Goten spoke. “I don’t want to kill Gohan.”

 

Trunks blinked in shock. “You won’t kill Gohan I promise Goten, you’ll be okay.”

He found his hand moving over Goten’s flushed face. His thumb tracing over lips.

Goten seemed to be in another world ruled by his saiyan hormones.

Trunks felt lips open and a tongue lapped at the pad of his thumb.

His eyes widened as he watched that face, lost in the linked moment.

“Goten… damnit.” Trunks hissed pulling his thumb back.

He jolted as he felt the hand moving between his thighs. Goten was pushing him back and Trunks landed on his back.

Trunks’ hips jerked as the palm rolled over the forming bulge in his pants, and his breath gasped, he looked up at Goten as the younger demi-saiyan seemed to dominate him.

Lips crushed against his hungrily and Trunks was lost to the moment, his mouth opening accepting Goten’s tongue as the rock hard body ground up against his.

Trunks pulled back from the kiss gasping for air, lips manoeuvred over his neck.

“G-Goten… ngh.” Trunks’ fingers moved through the coarse saiyan hair.

 

Goten hips continued to grind up against Trunks hips. He couldn’t control this lust, he could feel the other version of himself taking Marron in the most primal fashion.

Her body sprawled under his as he ground into the tight heat.

He wanted this release, his body needed it. It had been far too long since he had let loose. The last time even then he had held back, scared he would have hurt her.

But he couldn’t hold back. He felt his hair yanked back and he hissed.

He blinked focusing on this moment and he saw the lavender hair of Trunks, the blue eyes looking up at him. The older demi saiyan lying under him flushed and turned on.

‘ _Trunks…_ ’ Goten thought before his palm continued to rub the bulge in the time traveller’s pants. ‘ _I’ve wanted this for so long… but you’re not the Trunks I crushed on…_ ’

Yet as he pressed his palm into the bulge, the gasp that left Trunks mouth and the back arching up.

“G-Goten… haa… ahh.”

It was Trunks voice calling his name, his body reacting to his touch.

‘ _He’s not the Trunks I know… I don’t know him… so why do I want him so badly?_ ’

Goten pulled his hand back to undo Trunks’ belt and pull Trunks’ length free from the confines of the denim pants.

 

Trunks saw the dark onyx eyes glancing down at him exposed. His face went red.

“G-Goten… what are you-?”

The mouth dropped and Trunks felt his hips jerk upwards as the mouth consumed his heat.

Embarrassed his forearm covered his eyes. Goten’s hands on his hips holding them still as his mouth began to move over his length.

“Aaaah! Ngh!... G-Goten…” Trunks’ breath came out in gasps.

Peeking out from under his arm, he looked to where Goten’s head was between his thighs.

Those dark onyx eyes looked up at him and their eyes locked.

He knew he was blushing as he watched that mouth swallowing him, his heat vanishing between lips.

Trunks could only just breathe at the sight.

The face of the android hunting him down, the one he had been running from. Part of him was terrified but the other part, the other part only saw this Goten, lips consuming his need.

He felt the long hard suck to his length and that was it, his legs twitched as he felt the build up forming.

Trunks hand moved through Goten’s hair, the younger demi-saiyan crawling up his body suddenly and lips taking his own suddenly.

Hands pinning his wrists to the floor.

 

“G-Goten… T-Trunks?!”

The voice from the doorway brought Trunks instantly back to the here and now.

“G-Gohan!” Trunks exclaimed, but Goten didn’t seem to react to his older brother. “It- It’s not what it looks like Gohan!”

Goten’s mouth touched based with the side of Trunks’ neck and he hissed as he felt the hand move round his length squeezing as it began to stroke.

Gohan shut the door quickly. “I’m sure it’s something else Trunks, but looks like my little brother is trying to…”

“Fuck him.” Goten whispered. “I can feel it. He wants me to-” Goten’s voice spoke.

 

Gohan blinked the voice sounded cold, distant, almost foreign to his little brother. It almost reminded him of Black… almost. Like it wasn’t even Goten anymore.

“Hey Goten, stop!” Gohan wrapped his arms round Goten and pulled him back.

“A-Aahhh!” Trunks felt the final stroke as it set off his release and he dropped to the ground.

Gohan blinked seeing Trunks lying on the floor of his office, exposed and weak.

He looked down at Goten in his arms, his brother seemed to be himself again, he was looking at Trunk’s release on his hand.

“Goten… hey Goten are you in there?” Gohan asked worriedly.

“They killed you, they killed Piccolo, then they collected the new dragonballs, there’s three wishes.” Goten stated blankly. “They wished for me to feel everything he does, ten fold of what he felt. They wished for Marron to feel the same. The last wish… is a porthole here to merge us. We have a week till it opens. They wanted time to kill everyone else they missed. Mom, Videl, Pan…”

Gohan was looking at Goten in surprised then he watched as Goten licked at his fingers.

“He’s curious about how Trunks tastes.”

 

Trunks was looking at Goten, his breathing ragged, he understood what was going on suddenly.

Goten’s mind was still linked to the android counterpart.

“Goten…” Trunks covered himself before sitting up and crawling up to his counter part’s friend.

“Hey how long have you had these feelings for other me?”

“Since he started dating Mai seriously in high school.” Goten replied. “Marron and I we felt left out. Then we started developing feelings for each other. Then along came Trunks and Marron was gone from me. I got to watch him just go through them all and ignore me. It’s painful.”

“So other me is a selfish bastard.” Trunks stated.

“Not intentionally, it’s just he’s the type who can pull two girlfriends at the same time. At least till Mai got tired of it. But she only used me in return as a way to try and get him jealous.”

Gohan sat down next to Goten. “Do you feel better though Goten?”

Goten looked at Trunks. “I can feel his addiction for you. It’s not subsiding.”

“Yeah his addiction to trying to kill me.” Trunks sighed.

 

Goten let out a breath, his eyes seeming to focus suddenly on his hand covered in Trunks release.

“I nearly… we nearly…”

It clicked suddenly and his face went bright red.

“Oh no I’m so sorry Trunks! I didn’t! I wasn’t! I! um!” Goten’s arms began flailing about panicked.

He was stopped suddenly as lips covered his and Trunks kissed him.

“I needed it apparently. So thank you.” Trunks whispered against his lips. “You made me see you, not him, and that’s what I needed.”

“You got to see Goten on heat,” Gohan stated. “It happens he doesn’t tend to come home that week because mom flips outs at the different people he ends up bringing home. But I think we can bring you back to the place.”

“Wait… what?” Trunks looked at them.

“My place Trunks, you and Goten I’ll get you to stay there with me. I made some calls. Marron is going back to Kame House and our Trunks is returning to Capsule Corp.” Gohan explained.

“Wait why?” Goten looked at his older brother.

Gohan let out a breath. “Marron just charged through Trunks work and attacked him in some kind of rage fit. Krillen and Eighteen raced in to calm her down. But her strength it was like nothing she ever showed before.”

Goten looked down his hands went to his head. “Our minds they’re merging, our abilities become theirs and vice versa.”

“I want to send Goten home to mom and dad… but with his alternative trying to kill mom it’s easier to just swap it out.” Gohan explained. “I’m sending Videl and Pan to mom and dad’s and you two will stay with me. It’ll make it easier to watch you both.” Gohan explained.

Goten nodded his head slowly. “Okay… But we have a week Gohan before they get here.”

“I think dad might want us to go to them instead. It would be easier.” Gohan remarked.

Trunks shook his head. “Whatever you do they can not be killed in my timeline. They’re linked to Cell. Yemma doesn’t want to deal with his beyond perfect form.”

Goten looked at Trunks. “Is he stronger than Black then? Cause if so dad would love that?”

Trunks blinked confused. “Black? I don’t know what you’re talking about. Who’s Black?”

 

Gohan crouched down and looked at Trunks. “Trunks, do you know who Mai is?”

Trunks shook his head. “I don’t know a Mai. Should I know someone called Mai?”

Gohan knew then Goten realized this Trunks was not the same one who came to them asking for help from Black, this Trunks was after Cell but before Black.

“Trunks.” Goten looked at him.

Gohan placed a hand on Goten’s shoulder and shook his head.

“Goten just leave it.”

“Okay…” Goten swallowed.

Gohan stood up. “Now I’m going to move Videl and Pan to mom and dad’s you two do not leave this office till I call.”

 

Trunks watched as Gohan stood up and he looked back at them adjusting his glasses.

“Trunks please keep an eye on him. I’m trusting you.”

“Uh… yeah sure thing Gohan.”

The door shut after him and Trunks looked to where Goten sat, he fell back leaning against the door.

“What aren’t you two telling me?” Trunks asked.

Goten bit his bottom lip. “You and Mai, you have this thing in your timeline. It’s gunna happen.”

Trunks nodded his head slowly. “Okay if you say so. But I’m not currently in my timeline Goten. I have never met Mai. I’m more worried about you, you’re not safe.”

Goten shrugged. “I can take care of myself Trunks. You forget who my dad and brother are.”

Trunks watched as Goten shifted uncomfortably. His eyes scanned over Goten’s body. The neglected arousal straining against the jeans.

“Can you now?”

He didn’t know what brought it on, especially as he moved. His hand moving to the door beside Goten’s head looking down at him.

Goten was going red in the cheeks suddenly.

“T-Trunks… what are you-?”

He was cut off as Trunks’ lips covered his and he pressed a tongue into the younger demi-saiyan’s mouth. Trunks hand moved over the trapped arousal returning the favour as his palm rubbed up and down the length of Goten’s need.

Hips bucked as Goten whined against his mouth. Hand moved as arms wrapped around his neck and the kiss deepened.

“Lets take care of this shall we… before Gohan calls.”

 

Goten nodded his head. “Kay…”

All he could focus on was Trunks hand moving up and down his length, his hips pressing up into the hand. The friction making his back arch as he gasped.

Lips covering his suddenly the mouth dominating him, and it was like he was in his wildest dream. Alone with Trunks.

The sound of his zipper being pulled down in the silence of the office mixed with his soft gasps, the noise just adding to his aroused state.

“Trunks… you don’t hav-”

He was cut off as he felt the calloused hand free his arousal.

The swift solid strokes to his length causing his breath to catch cutting off his words.

His body wasn’t responding to his mental demands. It was following what it wanted, and at that moment it wanted Trunks to get him off and fast.

Hips rocking into the strokes of the hand. When Trunks free hand pushed his shirt up Goten felt his face go redder.

“H-hey… Trunks.”

When the lips touched above his navel licking at circle around it, Goten could only moan as that tongue worked its way downward.

He couldn’t argue back he couldn’t fight it, especially as the warmth of that mouth encased the head of his arousal.

Then Goten felt that foreign presence there in his head, this other evil him from another timeline.

The dark growling causing Goten to begin shaking.

‘ _You like this? Then I’ll be sure to make you watch when I take him from you._ ’

The sudden hard suck caused Goten to react as he felt his back slam against the door as his hips bucked upwards.

“N-no… Trunks, you gotta… he… he doesn’t like this.”

 

Trunks looked up seeing how red Goten’s face was from embarrassment. The younger demi saiyan shaking his head. He could see the trembling arms, he licked up the length watching Goten’s face.

“He doesn’t have to like it… you do.” Trunks remarked. “Do you like this Goten?”

His mouth encased the length again and he felt Goten’s body jolt again, his eyes never leaving Goten’s the demi-saiyan nodding his head slowly.

“I… d-do…” The voice was trembling.

Trunks mouth began to move up and down the length, doing things to Goten that he’d only dreamt of doing to Gohan back in his world. Goten’s reactions were even better than he’d dreamt.

“A-Ahh… Trunks… n-not… playing fair… ngh!” Goten’s hips began to move.

Trunks moved his mouth up and down the length in the rhythm Goten wanted.

The verbal complaints ending. All he could hear was the whimpers of the demi-saiyan, as he slid further down the door.

Trunks pulled him away from the wooden door knowing full well if they got too rough, the door would get broken and Goten would get a new reputation round college, one he wasn’t willing to ruin just yet.

 

Goten became aware he was lying on his back and he propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Trunks head bob up and down between his thighs. Those blue eyes never leaving his face.

Trunks had no idea how much this was a turn on for him right now, how much Goten had wanted this for years. His hand moved to brush the hair from Trunks eyes.

He didn’t want this to end, he wanted only more.

But he wasn’t going to push further than Trunks was willing.

This alone was pissing his counterpart off.

“H-harder Trunks… I can take it.” Goten hissed.

Then he felt the strength in the next suck and his hips jerked as his back arched and he fell on his back. The tightening sensation, he knew it too well from the lonely nights with his hand.

“Gunna… cum…” Goten hissed. “Trunks… Please…”

He heard the sucking motions, and felt the speed of that mouth moving up and down his arousal, it was driving him over the edge. He was close to the point of seeing spots behind his eyes, he let out a cry as his release hit suddenly and fast. It felt like a long needed release.

 

Goten lay there trying to catch his breath, and he felt Trunks tongue lapping at his neither regions.

His body taking a while to return from that sexual high. It took his mind to register what had just happened. Then it hit him like a tonne of bricks Trunks had just sucked him off in Gohan’s office.

Goten sat up suddenly.

Trunks held up the box of tissues.

Goten knew he was staring, mostly out of shock than anything else.

“Uhhh… thanks.” He took the box of tissues.

“I missed some sorry.”

Goten blinked and looked down his face going beet red now.

“Did you just… I… uh… help clean me?” He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Trunks looked at him. “Was I supposed to not?” He asked. “Kinda new to this…”

Goten let out a breath. “I don’t know, you’re the first guy to…” He cleared his throat.

Trunk sat back crossing his legs.

Goten just cleaned himself up, throwing the tissues in the bin before doing up his jeans.

“I can feel he’s super pissed even more so at you now.” Goten stated.

“Good.” Trunks stated.

Goten blinked as Trunks lent forward and those lips were over his and he could taste his release on Trunks lips. Goten knew that made other him even more mad. But he didn’t care as he returned the kiss.

 

The sound of Gohan’s office phone ringing, made Goten groan in irritation.

“I bet you it’s Gohan cause his timing sucks…”

Trunks laughed. “Your brother you go answer.”

Goten got up and looked at his phone. He saw the flashing light for two missed calls and realized he hadn’t turned the sound back on after leaving the lecture hall.

He picked up the phone.

“Gohan’s phone.”

“Goten are you two okay? You weren’t answering.” Gohan stated on the other end.

“Yeah we’re good. Is your place good to go?” Goten asked.

“I moved Videl and Pan to mom and dad’s so you and Trunks are safe to come over.”

Goten nodded and he looked at Trunks.

“Trunks and I will be over soon.”

“Good got the room sorted for you two.” Gohan replied. “Videl and mom said they would bring over some food, if you felt like trying to cook.”

Goten scoffed. “I’m a better cook and you know it bro, so leave that to me. I’ll go grab my text books and we’ll head over after.”

“Right, be safe Goten.”

Goten hung up the phone and he looked at Trunks.

“Right to the locker bay. If I don’t get my text books mom will flip and think I’m slacking off.”

Trunks raised a brow. “Goten, what are your dreams?”

Goten blinked. “Dreams? Like what I wanna do for a living? I told you didn't I? Yamcha has it pretty easy.”

“No seriously if you could do whatever you wanted. What would it be?”

“Get stronger than my dad, open a restaurant. Fix some cars, make a movie. I don’t know really a bit of everything. You?”

Goten saw Trunks face.

“I want to live in a peaceful time for once.”

Goten blinked before walking up to Trunks and he pulled him in to a hug.

“I like that dream Trunks. Hang on to it.”

 

~*~*~ _ **To Be Continued**_ ~*~*~


End file.
